The saving Adrians
by Luciana Powells
Summary: Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood decide that everything is lost. They decide to travel to another universe to make things right. But not everything goes as they planned.. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : I do not own Harry Potter. Remember, reviews help me updating quicker! Love, Luciana

Chapter one : To never come back

'Are you sure that it's done?' Harry Potter asked to the blond haired girl who was standing in front of him. 'Yes, Harry, for the hundredth time, it is done. All we have to do is to drink the potion, say the spells and hope for the best.' He remained silent, staring at the ice-blue potion in the cauldron. 'It seems so.. final, doesn't it?' Harry nodded. He understood what Luna was saying. 'Well, my dear Cicile, ready to go?' She smiled when she heard him use her other name. 'Well, my dear Gabriel, ready to taste some adventure?' He nodded.

'First, we have to change our appearances, of course. I mean, we are twins..' Harry said. Luna nodded, already taking a book out which said something about a brother/sister spell. She started reading out loud. 'When you use this spell, be aware that some characteristics from the other person can be transferred to you as well. Mostly, these are small things, think about the same hair colour. It has occurred, however, that a few larger traits are transferred as well. Because this has not occurred often, it is impossible to give an example of these traits.' Harry nodded. 'Well, we'll just have to try it then, I guess..' Luna nodded. 'Can you cast the spell?' She asked Harry. He read the spell and said it out loud. Slowly, Luna began to change. Her hair became a dark brown, almost black. She kept her pale skin and her bone structure, but her eyes changed to a strange kind of blue-green. Harry conjured a mirror for her. 'Well, this could have been worse..' she said, with a smile on her face. 'Worse?' Harry said. 'You look amazing! I have to worry about all the boys though..'

Half an hour later, they were both standing in the same spot they stood before. This time wearing dark clothes, like it was a sort of school uniform. Both carrying weapons and a wand, although they were strong enough to use magic without one. Luna was also carrying a bag, in which she had put her books, money, clothes and everything else from this life that she wanted to keep. Harry had put everything in his trunk and shrunk it. 'Ready?' he asked her again. She nodded.

They both started to say the spell. It almost sounded like singing, Luna thought, while she took the potion. It felt like ice sliding down her throat. The swirling began.

After a while, she noticed that she stood on the ground again, no longer swirling. Harry was looking worried at her, he didn't know how much damage this had done to her, emotionally. Leaving a world behind where she had nothing but memories, but still, the memories where there. Luna looked at him and started laughing. Harry looked at her like she was crazy, but then he noticed that she looked like a ten year old girl. He thought the same must have happened to him. He was right. After a few minutes, she was calmed down again and they both started going over there cover story once again.

'Your name is Cicile Tessa Adrians, the daughter of a long-lost cousin of James Potter' Harry started. 'You have a twin brother, me, and love reading. You're a closed of person, doesn't like to show emotions and doesn't like to talk about herself.' Luna went on. 'Your name is Gabriel Lucien Adrians, the son of a long-lost cousin of James Potter. You have a younger twin sister, me, and you love sports. You don't trust many people, but when you do, you're extremely loyal. We both support each other the best we can after seeing our parents getting murdered.' He nodded.

'First stop, Gringotts wizard bank.' Gabriel said when he and his sister walked towards the amazing white building. Before they left their old live to travel to another dimension to safe, they took all their money from the bank. The goblins had been looking weird, but it didn't matter to them. They walked up to the front desk and waited till a goblin spoke to them. 'And who do we have here?' a goblin asked, not friendly at all. 'Our names are Cicile Adrians and Gabriel Adrians. We would like to open a bank account here.' The goblin stared at Gabriel. 'Well then.. Let's see what we can do for you.' The two of them followed the goblin to a more private room. When they sat down, the goblin started to speak. 'First, I need to know your full names and the amount of money you want to dispose here.' He dropped to parchments in front of them and gave them a quill. They started to write down the asked information.

'_Cicile Tessa Adrians. Amount of money; 546.907.342 Galleons, 54 Sickles, 23 Knuts._

_Gabriel Lucien Adrians. Amount of money; 584.302.012 Galleons, 31 Sickles, 41 Knuts.'_

The goblin started to act friendlier as soon as he saw the amount of money they both had. 'A shared bank account or a separate one?' They didn't have to think about the question. Gabriel answered, as plan. 'Separate ones, please.' The goblin nodded and walked them to a cart. They stepped in and started the journey to the vaults.

When they had disposed the money in the vaults, they were back in the office they were before. 'Anything else?' the goblin asked. 'Yes please,' Gabriel answered. 'We would like to be citizens of this country, as well as emancipated. We do not want any adults to take 'care' of us.' He said it with a double meaning, one which the goblin understood. 'I see. Well, officially, that has to go through the ministry, but I'm sure I can arrange something for you two. Let's see, where are these papers..' He rang for another goblin and gave him the order to get the papers. They both read them. And signed. 'Congratulations. You are officially Britain adults.' They nodded and headed back to Diagon Alley.

'What do we all need?' Gabriel asked his new sister. 'Let's see.. We've done Gringotts.. We need to get a new wand. We have to check out the books here.. Perhaps they have a different history line. Clothes, seeing how we both shrunk back to being ten-year-olds. Eh.. A pet, perhaps?' Gabriel nodded, taking out his purse. 'Well, let's put our wands away and get a new one.' They both did as he said and entered the wand shop.

'I have been wondering when I would see you..' and with those, words, he fell silent. Cicile stared at him, while Gabriel had trouble pretending not to laugh. 'But you'll have to tell me who you are first.' He ended his sentence. Once again, Gabriel did the talking. 'My name is Gabriel Lucien Adrians and this is my sister Cicile Tessa Adrians. We are looking for wands.' If Olivander was confused, then he didn't show it. 'Well.. Who wants to go first?' Cicile looked at her brother and said 'Well, he is the eldest, so I guess you should start with him.' Olivander nodded and started to take Gabriel's measurements. It took about thirty wands before Olivander found the one. 'Phoenix feather, Holly wood, eleven inches. Yes, that one will suit you well, I'm sure..' Gabriel wondered why he didn't say anything about the brother wand, but he didn't ask. 'Miss Adrians?' Olivander asked. She stepped forward and he took her measurements. Before he could say something, however, Cicile spoke. 'I would say.. Thestral blood, 10 ¾ inches and olive wood..' Olivander wanted to contradict her, but thought better of it. So he took the wand she requested. And, as she told him, the wand chose her. 'Odd.. No one has ever been able to tell what kind of wand he or she needed. And then I meet you.. I must warn you, miss Adrians, that this wand is a wand for people who have seen death. It holds a lot of power.' With those words, he looked at Gabriel again. 'That will be fourteen galleons, miss and mister Adrians.' Gabriel laid the coins on his desk and left the shop, Cicile following after him.

'How did you do that?' Gabriel asked. 'What? About the type of wand I needed?' He nodded. 'Well, I heard it from Snape a few years ago. Someone who could use his magic as a part of him and could understand it, knows himself. And therefore, should be able to choose the wand.' He didn't really understood it, but then, Cicile had always had a weird sense of logic. 'So? What's next?' he asked. 'Books, of course!'

When he saw her standing there, with dark hair and her arms full of books, he had to think about Hermione. He missed her so much, and yet he was grateful that she died early in the war, not having to deal with all the dead. He stood there, wondering about his life, when he heard a boy. 'Uncle Padfoot, look, that boy looks like me!' He froze. That was his voice. Apparently, Cicile had heard it too, because she paid quickly for the books and walked back to her brother. She just arrived at Gabriel's side when she saw Sirius and Harry coming over. 'Hey' Sirius said, when they arrived the twins. 'Good afternoon' they replied. The conversations fell silent. After a few minutes, Sirius spoke again. 'So.. Any chance you two are related to the Potters? Because you look an awful lot like them..' Gabriel looked at Cicile, with an almost pleading look, as he was saying 'please do the talking for me!'. She looked back at Sirius. 'Yes, I believe we are. Have you ever heard about the Adrians? A distant cousin, I believe.' Sirius looked thoughtful. 'Yes. I believe James said something about a William Adrians..' Cicile answered again. 'Yes, that was our father..' She stared in the distance. Sirius wondered why she had said 'was' and not 'is'. 'Excuse me, this may be a personal question, but why did you say 'was'? I mean he still is your father, right?' 'He died last month, sir.' 'I'm sorry.. Eh.. where do you live now?' Cicile looked back at the man in front of him. He was so much different than the one from her own timeline. 'We came back from Canada a few days ago. It was our parents' last will that we went back to England to continue our education at Hogwarts. Right now, we have to look for a place to live. After that, we'll see. Perhaps we can stay at Hogwarts over the summer break..' Sirius looked back at the children. 'And you'll have no parent figure in your life?' Cicile shook her head. 'Well.. come with us and we'll have an ice-cream, what about that?' Cicile frowned, looking back at her brother. 'I don't believe we have time for that, sorry sir, but we have to do quite a bit of shopping and we have to find a place to stay for the night.' She turned to her brother. 'Gabriel, I'm done here. We can go to the next shops and then get an hotel room for the night.' She took her books, shrunk them and put them in her bag, before following her brother out the shop, into the next one.

Sirius stayed behind with Harry, who was looking confused at him. 'Uncle, what was that?' He sighed, got the books for Harry for his first year and walked outside before explaining. 'That, Harry, where your cousins. Their parents died and now they live here. They don't have anyone to take care of them.' 'That's sad! Can't they come home with us? I'm sure aunt Katherine wouldn't mind!' Sirius thought about his wife, Katherine. It was true, she wouldn't mind if the two children would come home with them. They had a big enough house for them to live. But of course, he had to talk to the children first.

Cicile and Gabriel walked into the next store, to buy clothes. After an hour, they both had everything they needed and were out again. The next one, however, took a little bit longer. They wanted a pet. When Gabriel came in, he didn't look at the owls. It still hurt him to think about an owl, although Hedwig had died a few years ago (for them, at least). He went straight to the snakes, while Cicile looked at the bird first. Gabriel found his pet pretty fast, and went looking for Cicile, who was wondering through the store. When she arrived at the snakes, she looked stunned. Gabriel, thinking something was wrong, looked concerned around him. 'Cicy, what's wrong?' She looked at him. 'I can hear them, Harry. I've never been able to hear them.' She whispered. 'The snakes, you mean?' he asked. 'Yes.' He almost laughed at her expression. 'Well, talk back!'. After Cicile had had a few conversations, she also choose a snake. It was a very small, black snake. When she read the information card, she found out that her snake was very poisonous. She found that she didn't care.

When they walked out of the store, they bumped into Sirius and Harry, again. 'Hey! You two again! Listen, did you find a place to stay yet?' When they both shook their heads, he started to grin. 'Well, why don't you stay with us for the night?'


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : I do not own Harry Potter. And remember, getting reviews helps me updating! Love, Luciana.

Chapter two : Family..

_When they walked out of the store, they bumped into Sirius and Harry, again. 'Hey! You two again! Listen, did you find a place to stay yet?' When they both shook their heads, he started to grin. 'Well, why don't you stay with us for the night?' _

Cicile looked at Gabriel, but wasn't able to find out what he wanted. She turned back to Sirius. 'Thank you so much for your offer, sir, but as it is, we have just booked a room at the Leaky Cauldron. We would like to stay there for at least one night, to get used to the different time line.' Gabriel looked at her and started speaking. 'Cicile, I would like to go with them, actually. We are going to Hogwarts in a few weeks, so why not get acquainted with another student?' Cicile looked back at her brother. She could tell he really wanted this, he wanted to see how his life would be when he still had Sirius. He wanted to know what happened here. Finally, she nodded. 'Of course, Gabriel. If you think that it is the right choice to make.' He nodded again and looked a lot happier. Sirius and Harry didn't notice, but she did.

If Gabriel thought that they would be going to Grimmauld place, then he was wrong. Sirius apparated them to a big, white, Victorian house in one of the best neighbourhoods of London. 'Well..' Sirius started, 'this is where we live. Me, Harry, my daughter Sophia and my wife Katherine. Don't worry, I'm sure they will like you. Oh! And we have to contact Dumbledore, of course, about your attending at Hogwarts.' They both nodded and walked into the house. It felt as a home to Harry, who had never been able to live in a loving family. Sure, he'd had the Weasleys, but even there he still felt as a guest. Cicile, however, was not as happy as Gabriel. She was used to be alone and did not know how to behave in a situation like this. She never had a home for the last years in her life, both in the war and before. She closed herself off and didn't speak that much.

'Katherine! We have some guests!' Katherine, a woman with blond hair and brown eyes, ran to the entrance hall to see who it were. 'Sirius, who did you bring with you this time?' 'This are Gabriel and Cicile Adrians, distant cousins of Harry.' She nodded. Katherine knew there was more to the story, but she didn't ask. She was sure Sirius would tell her later. 'Al right then, let's get you two to a room.' She walked towards the stairs when she realised none of the children had said something. She looked behind her; the boy, Gabriel, looked like he really enjoyed himself here. She wasn't sure about the girl, though. She looked like she wasn't used to something like this.. She would definitely ask Sirius for answers.

When she opened a dark brown door, she revealed a white room with some blue and green. 'Cicile, was it, right?' Cicile nodded. 'Well, this will be your room. I hope you feel comfortable in here.' Cicile nodded once more and entered. Katherine and Gabriel walked to the next door. The door was, just like Cicile's, dark brown, but the room was different. It was white, but it had more colouring details than Cicile's had. Red, yellow, orange. He really felt at home here, in his Gryffindor room.

While the twins were in their rooms, Katherine walked back to the kitchen, where she knew that Sirius would be. Harry went to his room already. 'Sirius?' she asked. He looked up. 'Kat. I think I owe you an explanation. I met them in Diagon Alley. Harry pointed out that Gabriel looked so much like him. I began a conversation, asking if they were related to the Potters. They didn't know, but they told me their last name; Adrians. I heard James speaking about his cousin, a few times, about how he disappeared. I asked them where their parents where; I think I shouldn't have done that. Their parents died, they said. They had more shopping to do, so they went on. A few hours later, we met them in front of the pet store, again. I asked if they had found a place to stay for the night, yet, and Cicile told me they had a room in the Leaky Cauldron. She seemed a little reluctant to stay the night here, but Gabriel thought it was a good idea, so here we are.' Katherine sat at the table in front of him. 'You want to tell me that no one has ever heard about these children?' He nodded. 'For as far as I know, they travelled here from Canada, after their parents died. It was in their will that their children attended Hogwarts. Reminds me, I have to write a letter to Dumbledore.' Katherine nodded. 'Just wondering what happened. Gabriel seemed fine, but Cicile looked a little.. Well, I don't know, sad, perhaps. Like she doesn't know what's going on any more.'

'Sophia, Harry, Gabriel, Cicile! Dinner's ready!' Gabriel heard Katherine calling and he entered his sisters room. She was curled up in front of the window, a tear rolling down her cheek. 'Cicy? Are you alright?' he asked. She answered him without looking at him. 'Perfectly fine, Gabriel. Let's head down to dinner, shall we?' She dried her tears with her sleeve and walked to the kitchen. Gabriel wondered how she knew where it was, and decided to ask her later.

Dinner was.. fine. Cicile still was a bit weary to open up. Gabriel, however, talked just as lively as Harry did about Quidditch. When they started dessert, the conversation turned to the twins and their life before they came to England. Cicile let Gabriel do the talking. 'Well, we lived in Canada. We moved every half year, just to make sure that no one would find us. We come from a pureblood family, but we know the muggle world just as well. We grew up there, most of the time. Our parents didn't want the outside world to know that they were magical, so we attended a normal primary school and had magical lessons at home.' Sirius looked at Katherine. He knew she was familiar with the rules of the pure blooded families, more than he was. She was looking confused, however. 'Did you learn everything a normal pureblood would learn? And besides that, get a muggle upbringing as well?' Gabriel nodded. 'I know it is not usual at all, but it was the way our parents figured we would be the safest.' Katherine looked at the siblings. She could understand Gabriel's reaction, but not Cicile's. She wondered what had happened to her to make her so withdrawn. Sirius went on with the conversation, he was quite intrigued with the twins. 'And what about Hogwarts? Looking forward on going?' Gabriel answered again. 'Actually, yes. But I also think that it's going to be very hard on both of us, seeing how our parents walked those halls. Perhaps more so on Cicile than on me, but still.' Sirius looked at the pale girl next to Gabriel. She hadn't said a word since she entered the house. 'Cicile? Are you alright?' he asked. 'Yes sir, thank you.' He frowned. Gabriel had called him 'Sirius' after a few hours, but she didn't. 'Call me Sirius, dear.' 'Of course.' Sophia, Sirius' daughter, looked at her. She, also, hadn't said a word at dinner, to scared by the strangers at the table. She looked at Gabriel and gathered her courage to say something. 'Gabriel? Do you like reading?' Gabriel smiled at her. 'Yes, I do, but if you want to speak to a real bookworm, then you should talk to Cicy. She read four times as much books as I have!' When he finished his sentence, Cicile placed her cutlery back on her plate. 'Excuse me, but can I please go back to my room? I'd like to catch up some sleep, seeing how I didn't get much while travelling.' She didn't wait for the answer, but walked up immediately. Sirius and Katherine looked confused, but Gabriel sighed.

'Gabriel? Where was that about?' Katherine asked her. Gabriel wanted to say that she still wasn't recovered from the torture from Bellatrix Lestrange, but he couldn't tell them. He wanted to say that she was sad about all the deaths of their friends, but he couldn't tell them. 'Cicile is the youngest of us two. Our parents were thrilled to have a son, to have me, and she was like.. well, an extra child, not really wanted. She knew it, I knew it, our parents knew it. They really distanced their selves from her. She isn't at all used to a family like this, and when she is in one, she's only reminded of what she didn't have. She wasn't abused, it never was that bad, but she was.. neglected. While I got the brooms, she got nothing. While our parents said me goodnight, they left her standing on her doorstep. After a while, she learnt not to show that she cared. But it is noticeable. She does everything not to get hurt anymore. She's over polite and weighs every word before it leaves her mouth. I never knew about this until a month ago, when I found out how spoiled I was and how neglected she was. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have survived that month. She knew how to feed herself. She knew how to do the laundry, how to keep the house clean. It feels ungrateful to say, but I guess that because our parents died, they might have left us a closer brother/sister relationship.' Katherine looked ready to get up, to see if the girl was alright, when Sirius spoke. 'I know what she has been through. I saw it in her eyes when we first met. She isn't used to any attention and will do a lot to go unnoticed. And the second time we spoke, when she just got her pet, she was so careful with her words..' Katherine hear the unspoken words however. She remembered how she found Sirius after the holidays. Always careful, always polite, never doing anything that could give him attention. Mostly, it was gone after a few days, but then he only saw his family in the holidays. She remembered how Sirius wanted to be left alone these days. And while he might not have said it, Sirius just told her to leave the girl alone. If he was so withdrawn the first days, even after just a week at his family's presence, how would she feel after a few years? Katherine and Sirius didn't know that it was a lot worse than that, however. Cicile's father was killed when she was in her fifth year. In the summer holidays, she would go to a close relative of hers. Gabriel had thrown a fit when he found out that this 'close relative' was Bellatrix Lestrange. She was tortured daily, because she didn't want to follow the dark lord. At the beginning of the war, Bellatrix was killed. Cicile cried happy tears, that day.

When she came back to her room, she sat in the same position in front of the window. She wondered if her family was still alive in this dimension. She got up, took some parchment and a quill and started on a letter for Gringotts. Perhaps they could tell her if her father was alive this time around.

After this, she changed to her night clothes and fell asleep.

Katherine sat near the fire. When Sirius entered the room, he immediately saw the look on her face. 'What is it, love?' he asked. She sighed. 'I don't know, actually. I just feel like they didn't tell us the whole truth. I've got nothing to pin on them for lying, but still. Only neglected? She's very distant for an 'only neglected' girl. I'd like to know if she has scars..' Sirius sat beside her on the couch. 'Like you wanted to know if I had them? Look, Kat, she's not going to let you come any closer than you are now. Just give her some time, perhaps it'll all turn out right. Besides, I think Gabriel knows what to do for his sister.' She shrugged. 'Look at you and Regulus. Did he ever do anything to make you feel better?' He shook his head. 'No, he didn't. But then again, he and I weren't twins. Perhaps things would have been different if we were twins. Gabriel will get her to laugh again, I'm sure.'


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter and getting reviews helps me updating quicker! Love, Luciana.

Chapter three:

_Katherine sat near the fire. When Sirius entered the room, he immediately saw the look on her face. 'What is it, love?' he asked. She sighed. 'I don't know, actually. I just feel like they didn't tell us the whole truth. I've got nothing to pin on them for lying, but still. Only neglected? She's very distant for an 'only neglected' girl. I'd like to know if she has scars..' Sirius sat beside her on the couch. 'Like you wanted to know if I had them? Look, Kat, she's not going to let you come any closer than you are now. Just give her some time, perhaps it'll all turn out right. Besides, I think Gabriel knows what to do for his sister.' She shrugged. 'Look at you and Regulus. Did he ever do anything to make you feel better?' He shook his head. 'No, he didn't. But then again, he and I weren't twins. Perhaps things would have been different if we were twins. Gabriel will get her to laugh again, I'm sure.' _

The next morning, Gabriel woke up at six. He thought about what happened last night and the story he told Sirius and Katherine. He had to make sure that Cicile knew the story too. So he dressed and walked to his sister's room. He didn't knock, he was sure she knew he was coming. 'Cicile?' he asked when he stepped into the room. Once he saw the blue and green, he had to think about Ravenclaw house again. How everyone ignored her there, but how she still loved it.

'Gabriel, what did you want to talk about?' He walked towards the window, where she sat again. 'Cicy, I'm sorry. I should've thought about what you wanted. I didn't think about how you would feel entering a house like this again.' Cicile smiled. 'Gabriel, don't worry, please. I just have to get used to it. It will be fine by tomorrow. I promise. Now, tell me, what do you think of Harry?' Gabriel smiled and sat himself in a chair near his sister. 'Honestly? I wonder if I would be like that if I would've lived with Sirius from the start..' Cicile took his hand. 'Who knows? It is better not to dwell on that. Let's worry about what is coming.' 'You're right. Well, what was on our list?' 'First, we had to do Gringotts. Then we had to find a place to stay, contact Dumbledore and make sure we would get into Hogwarts. Make sure we get placed in Gryffindor together, make sure Harry survives the first years of his school. We have to keep ourselves alive, get better lives for Remus, Harry, Sirius, Hermione and Ron. Eh.. I can go on, but I think that this will be enough of a problem for now.' He nodded. 'Eh.. Cicy? I had to make up a story, yesterday, about why you left early.' 'Right.. What's the story?' Gabriel looked away. 'You're the younger twin, the unwanted child. You're neglected by our parents and you're the one who kept me alive, cause you knew how to cook. Eh.. What about we say that you just don't want to talk about it?' 'Makes sense.' They heard a door and footsteps coming their way. Cicile looked out of the window again. When they heard someone knocking on her door, Gabriel told them to come in.

'Hey, did you sleep well?' Katherine came in. 'Yes, thank you, Katherine.' Gabriel answered. Cicile said nothing. 'Cicile, would you like to come shopping with me? You look like you could use a girl's day.. We can take Sophia, if you like.' Cicile looked at the blond woman. 'Yes please, that would be wonderful.' Katherine looked at the girl and noticed the look in her eyes. It reminded her too much of how Sirius looked after a 'get together' with his family. 'I'd like to leave in about an hour. We can have breakfast at Diagon Alley, if you like. I'll go wake up Sophia.' She left again.

'Cicy? I know you're not going to open up this fast, but just.. Try. For me. She deserves it, really. She's nice. Just.. try to talk to her. She might even help you.' Cicile smiled at her brother, got up and took her bag with her. The bag which still held all of her stuff. Gabriel noticed that she still hadn't unpacked. 'I'll try. Just get some boys time with Harry and Sirius. I know you want to.'

'Right, girls, let's have some breakfast first.' They walked to the Leaky Cauldron and asked Tom for some breakfast. When they sat at their table, the conversation came which Cicile feared.

'Cicile, tell me something about yourself. We've heard a lot about your brother yesterday, but almost nothing about you.' Cicile looked at the woman in front of her and the girl beside her. 'What would you like to know?' Katherine looked at the girl in front of her. 'Good question. Eh.. Why don't you start with school? I heard Gabriel saying something about it, about how you were brought up magically at home and in the muggle way at school?' Cicile looked at her plate. 'True. I'd like to say I have the best from both worlds.' Katherine wasn't really pleased with this answer, it was not as specific as she would has liked. Cicile sort of sensed it. 'Please, I'd rather not talk about the past. If you want to know these things, you should go to Gabriel.' Katherine nodded. She didn't want to ask her brother about what happened to her, but it seems she didn't really have a choice. They finished their breakfast. 'Right. Where do you want to go first?'

When they came home, Sophia and Katherine sat on the couch immediately claiming they were dead tired. Cicile, however, wasn't. 'I'll go and put my stuff in my room. Thank you again for letting me come with you. I needed some new books.' Cicile walked back upstairs. When she stood in front of her door, Gabriel came out of his room. 'Good afternoon, Cicy.' She smiled at him. 'Good afternoon, Gabriel.' Gabriel saw her smile and was happy she smiled again. He thought it may take a longer period, but as it seemed, it was quite easy. 'I've got a few extra books.' He laughed. 'A few? You know that the only reason you have not as much money as I have is because you obviously buy more books than I do.' Cicile's smile disappeared. 'Hermione is the bookworm, not me. Don't forget your friends, Gabriel, just because you're here. I know, you'll make new ones, but keep the old ones close, please. You can't forget them. It would be a shame to their memory.' She entered her room without looking back.

They both didn't notice Sirius, who had been waiting to call them for dinner, but heard their conversation instead. He couldn't help but think that he and Regulus had a better relationship than these two. But then, sometimes they really acted like twins. He wasn't quite sure what to believe from the both of them.

Time passed, and Sirius and Katherine hardly saw Cicile. Harry and Gabriel became great friends and Sophia stayed at a friend's house. One morning, Sirius had 'enough' as he said it. 'I'm going to talk to her. I want to know what she's been through, what happened to her. Like you said the first time, she isn't 'only neglected'. Yes, by her brother, perhaps, but this is not normal behaviour.' Katherine wanted to go with him, but he refused.

Later that evening, after dinner, he followed Cicile to her room. When she was inside for a few moments, he knocked on her door. 'Cicile?' he asked, 'can I come in?' He heard her calling 'yes' and he slightly opened the door. When he came in, he was almost shocked at what he saw. Yes, her room was nice and clean. Yes, there was no mess at all, but the room didn't look like _her _room. It still looked like the room of a guest. 'Sirius,' she said, 'how can I help you?' He looked back at the girl. 'I just wanted to talk with you. I can't really help but notice how you are alone here almost every day..' She smiled. Or better, she tried to smile. 'My own choice.' He sat at a blue chair, opposite of hers. She sat in a blue one, with a book in her hands. 'Right. Do you look forward going to Hogwarts?' 'I'm not sure, actually. I have yet to make up my mind whether I go there or not. I was considering Durmstrang. But then again, we can't leave Gabriel, can we? Besides, it was our parents wish..' 'Why would you want to go to Durmstrang?' She looked at him and he felt like she could see right through him. 'I have some bad memories. And I feel that Gabriel better knows nothing about them. Sirius, don't pretend you came here to talk about schools. You want to know what happened to me, don't you? Relax, I haven't had the same upbringing as you. Tell Katherine that I am fine, but that I may need some time on my own to get used to this.' Sirius looked startled. 'How.. how did you.. how did you know?' 'I know a lot of things. Humans are fascinating.' She turned back to her book. He sat there and looked at the girl with the pale skin and the black hair. After half an hour, Gabriel came in. Sirius, sensing that they wanted some time alone, left the room.

'Cicy, how's your book? Fascinating read?' Cicile looked up at her brother. 'Fascinating indeed.' Gabriel sat on the chair Sirius just vacated. Cicile closed her book. 'Well, dear brother, we may have a problem.' He scowled. 'What this time?' She looked amused by her brother's look. 'Sirius thinks that I'm abused. As does Katherine. I just need some time alone, but they obviously don't understand it. It's just hard for me. I mean, you just left everything behind. I can't. Every day my scars remind me. And yesterday, I got a letter from Gringotts, saying that the Lovegoods died here too. A year ago. There's just no escaping. And it's hard.' Gabriel looked at his sister, wondering how long she wanted to talk to someone about this. 'Really, nothing to worry about. I've only wanted to talk about this for like.. An hour, perhaps. I never wanted it before. Believe me.' Gabriel looked at her, shocked. 'How did you know what I was thinking?' Cicile laughed. 'Not sure. I've always been able to do it. Like you immediately knew if someone was a threat or not. 'Black or white' remember? I've heard Hermione asking you.'

When they arrived at breakfast, the next morning, Sirius and Katherine immediately noticed how bright Cicile looked. Like she'd recovered from an illness or something. After a few minutes, she looked at her brother and then discreetly to the window. Harry saw. 'Why are you looking at the window like that?' 'Because the Hogwarts owls will be here in five, four, three, two, one..' Three owls flew through the open window. 'How did you know?' Cicile shrugged. 'I've always been able to tell such things.' Gabriel tossed her letter to her. 'Cicy, you're accepted. I'm too.' Cicile looked at her brother and didn't open her letter. Sirius was still shocked by what she said. 'Gabriel? What colour is he?' Cicile asked her brother, not aware of the stares she got from the two adults. 'Not sure.. Can't really make it out. I'm sure we'll see.'

Dumbledore, sitting in his office, looked at the book with the Hogwarts registrations. He had never heard of a Cicile Tessa Adrians or Gabriel Lucien Adrians. Their parents, he knew them, but he wasn't aware that they had children. He leaned back in his chair and thought of Maria and William Adrians. They were never very supportive about him. They sensed danger around him. He was worried whether the children had inherited these gifts or not. And if so, how could he win them for his cause? Their parents were powerful, they should be powerful as well.

'Got everything? Great! Now off you go, you have a train to catch.' Katherine told them goodbye at the train station. 'Make sure you write! Oh, and Harry, say 'hi' to professor Summer for me? Tell her I asked her to come by once! And give her my letter. I wanted to send it to her, but this might be quicker. Be nice, don't pull pranks, get good grades. Bye! Love you all!' The three children looked at the woman. Every one of them had different thoughts about her goodbye. Harry thought it was embarrassing, Gabriel would've given anything to have had a goodbye like this in his school period and Cicile was sad. She would never get another goodbye from her father like this. The three of them boarded the train and looked for an empty compartment. They didn't find one, but they sat with a red-haired boy. 'Ron Weasley' he introduced himself. His eyes grew wide when he heard Harry's name, but he had never heard of the Adrians before. After a few minutes, a bushy haired girl walked into the compartment, followed by a black-haired boy. Hermione and Neville. The twins recognised them immediately, but the others looked at them blankly. 'Right, can we sit here?' The twins nodded, to the annoyance of Ron. They sat on the couch next to Cicile, and their journey to Hogwarts began.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : I don't own Harry Potter. And I really love reviews, they help me updating quicker! So just send me one! Love, Luciana

Chapter four:

'There are four houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuf, Gryffindor and Slytherin.' Cicile and Gabriel zoned out, they had already heard this speech. Instead, they worried about the house they'd be placed in. They were pretty sure that Gabriel would be in Gryffindor again, but they didn't know about Cicile. Would she be in Ravenclaw, like the first time? They wanted to be both in the same house, so Ravenclaw wouldn't do..

While they were thinking about this, they were lead into the Great Hall, where they saw the sorting hat on the chair. 'Well, when I read your name, you come forward and the sorting hat will tell us in which house you belong.' She looked at the papers and read the first name; 'Gabriel Adrians!'

Gabriel climbed on the chair, not nervous at all. The sorting hat didn't touch his head before shouting 'Gryffindor!' He smiled at his sister, who smiled back. 'Cicile Adrians!' Professor McGonagall went on. Cicile sat on the chair and the hat sat on her head. 'Let's see..' it started whispering in Cicile's ear. 'You'll do good in any house. Although I believe that Ravenclaw would suit you best.' Cicile shaked her head. 'No, you'll put me in Gryffindor. I have to be there. You know why. Just be a Gryffindor for once and be brave!' Gabriel swore he saw the hat nodding. 'I like you' he said to the black haired girl. 'So.. GRYFFINDOR!' She gave the hat back to professor McGonagall and sat next to Gabriel, who was already talking to two red-haired twins. Cicile smiled; at least Gabriel was happy about coming back.

Later that night, in the dorm, she was sitting on her bed near the window. The other girls were still downstairs, talking to older students about tomorrow. She looked outside, to the moon. It was full. She had to think about Remus, and how he had kept his secret for his Hogwarts years.

Gabriel was still sitting downstairs, talking to Fred and George. Ron was nowhere in sight. The three of them talked for a few hours, until Gabriel said that he would go to bed to sleep. They followed his lead. In the dorm, all the beds were filled with sleeping students, except one. Just like Cicile, near the window. He fell asleep wondering about what would come the next day.

'Transfiguration is one of the hardest branches of magic. I do not expect you to excel in my subject, but I do expect you to work hard and do your best. Now, we will start with turning a match into a needle. Go one, everyone!' Gabriel wondered what he should do; pretending to be stupid and get the spell wrong or just doing the job? He looked over at Cicile, who was staring at her match. He watched her in fascination. Slowly, while she looked at it, her match turned into a needle. She grinned wide and looked at him. Gabriel stared at his match and tried to do the same. And he did it as well. Non-verbal and wandless magic. No one would believe a eleven-year old would be able to do it. 'Look! Miss and mister Adrians have succeeded! Very good and twenty points to Gryffindor!' Gabriel grinned at his sister, but he saw her staring to someone else. Hermione. She looked like she could burst out in tears. The girl was sitting alone and doing her best to turn the match, but it didn't really work. At the end of the lesson, it had a point and a silver colour, but it hadn't turned into a needle. Gabriel looked back to his sister and he saw her nodding. She would handle Hermione, if he would do Harry and Ron. He nodded back.

'Hey guys? I was wondering if we should ask Hermione to join us. I mean, she was kind of sitting alone today' Gabriel told Harry, Ron and Neville. Ron didn't even bother to answer, Harry shook his head and Neville looked thoughtful at him. 'Come on! Give her a chance!' Ron stood from the table and walked back to the common room. Harry stayed, but he looked at Gabriel like he didn't really enjoy the subject. Neville looked at his book. 'Right..' Gabriel didn't say anything else and went back to his book, to see if he could find something useful. He hoped that Cicile had more luck.

'Hermione?' Cicile walked into the girls bathroom. She heard someone sobbing in one of the stalls. 'Hermione, come out of there. Really, there's no need to hide!' The sobbing didn't stop, but it became less. She didn't come out, however. 'What do you mean, no need to hide? I know for sure that Harry, Ron, Neville and Gabriel don't like me! I should've stayed home. I shouldn't have come. It was foolish, I'll never fit in!' Cicile remembered a conversation between her and Hermione in her own 'time'. It was pretty similar to this one, but that was in her fifth year. She always wondered how long Hermione had had the feeling. 'Hermione, who cares about those? They're boys and jealous. Come out, it is kind of weird to talk to a door like this. Besides, I'm your friend! I need one, and you need one, so why not?' She heard Hermione unlocking the door, but the door still didn't open. 'Hermione, come on. They're boys, they're annoying. I can't hang out with Gabriel all day and honestly, I don't want to talk about nail polish with Lavender either. At least I can have a proper conversation with you!' The door slowly opened and Cicile saw Hermione. 'Do you mean that?' Hermione asked. 'Yes, of course. Now, let's go to dinner, before we miss it! I haven't had any type of food today.' Hermione tried to smile and took her new friends arm. 'Dinner it is, then.'

Dinner was different from the first days. Hermione kept to herself, but was sometimes whispering to Cicile. Gabriel saw this and was glad everything turned out so well.

'Cicile. How did it go today? With Hermione and classes and such. I never really asked you..' Cicile looked up from her book, _The darkest forms of magic_, and met her brother's gaze. 'I'm fine. Bored, most of the time, but I guess.. Well, we can't complain, can we? How are YOUR days, brother?' He smiled. 'Good, actually. I'm very happy about spending time with Harry, Ron and Neville without seeing them staring at me. Like I'm some kind of painting. I do wonder what Harry's going to do, though, when Quirrel comes for the stone.' Cicile closed her book and stared into the fire. 'We don't know if he comes, Gabriel. He isn't here to teach, how do we know if he will come for the stone this time around?' 'True. What about Hermione?' Cicile smiled. 'Oh, we'll become best friends. I have to warn you though, with us being here, I have some sort of feeling that she won't end up with Harry and Ron. And if they go for the stone, then they will have a problem when they reach the potions.' 'Well, I know which one I have to take, so we'll be fine. Besides, you'll be there, right? And you're brilliant.' She looked doubtful. 'Let's just see what happens, shall we? I'm going to bed, Gabriel.'

The next days were not very exciting. Yes, they both excelled in their classes. Yes, they both knew exactly what to do and when, but nothing extraordinary happened. About a month after their arrival at school, something finally occurred.

While the six first year students (Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Gabriel and Cicile) were sitting a dinner, a beautiful black raven flew in the great hall with a white letter on its leg. It circled above Cicile's head for a few times before dropping it. Cicile caught it gracefully and looked at her brother, who knew exactly what was going on. She put the letter in her bag and went on with her breakfast, without even glancing at the head table. She knew the teachers would be watching.

At three o'clock in the morning, the common room was finally empty except for Gabriel and Cicile. The latter was opening her letter. 'Well, here we go.'

_Dear Miss Adrians,_

_Hereby we accept your request at following lessons at our school. We have heard about you're attending Hogwarts, so please let us know what will happen next. _

_When you need to send a letter back to us, the raven will come to your aid. _

_Books, school uniform and other things will be provided for you when you decide to come._

_Greetings,_

_Prof. Shylanki, deputy head of Durmstrang Academy. _

Cicile stared at the letter. Gabriel thought she was thinking about going or not, so he stayed silent. He knew that this was what they needed to do, but he didn't want to miss his sister. He was startled when she spoke. 'What if I write back and tell them I wish to continue my schooling at Hogwarts for the coming two years, so I actually fulfilled our parents' wishes, but will come after that? I mean, Sirius isn't in danger this time, so third year will be pretty uneventful. Fourth year I will come to visit. Fifth.. Well, we'll see what we do by then, right?' Gabriel nodded; he actually liked this plan. Cicy would have something to look forward too and he wouldn't lose his sister for the coming two years.

'What was it with the raven at breakfast?' Hermione asked her the next day. 'Private news. Something from Gringotts. Nor really something special. Why?' Hermione looked at Cicile. 'Just curious.' Cicile smiled. 'I'm not going to leave you, if that is where you were worried about.' Hermione nodded. 'Thanks.' 'You're welcome.'

The library became silent again. Hermione looked back at her books, working on her charms essay, while Cicile continued drawing. They sat like this for about an hour, until Gabriel ran in, looking for his sister. 'Cicy, we need to talk. NOW.' She nodded and stood. 'I'll be back in a few minutes, right? Just don't leave without me, please.' Hermione looked at her and nodded once. Cicile followed her brother out.

'What is it?' He looked at her in panic. 'It's Harry. Things are going a lot faster this time. He already has the cloak, probably Sirius gave it to him, and he already found the mirror. This is not going as planned, Cicy! What are we going to do?' She laughed at him. 'Just relax, Gabriel. Keep a close eye on him and go with him! You've already done this, don't worry, everything will be fine. Besides, when do things actually follow plans? I mean, remember the ministry? Did you plan that? No, most of it was improvisation. Now you know at least what to do!' He still looked doubtful. 'Gabriel, trust me. Everything will be fine.' She whispered in his ear 'Just don't forget me, I don't want to miss the fun!' and she turned around, back to the library. Gabriel was slightly less anxious about what would happen, now Cicile knew about it too.

Hermione thought about Cicile while she was outside, talking to her brother. She wondered what kind of girl was underneath the acting. She knew a girl once who was abused at home and Cicile reminded her of that girl.

'Everyone keeps thinking I am abused! Why do they keep thinking that?!' The twins were sitting in the room of requirement. The room had turned into a blue sitting room with one red chair and one white one. Gabriel sat in the red one, watching is sister raging about 'people and how they couldn't keep their thoughts for themselves'. Gabriel thought of it as pretty amusing, seeing is sister so angry. 'Stop grinning like that, Gabriel. It's not funny! I mean, my parents never abused me! In fact, they were the best parents anyone can have! Well, for me they were. I can't really imagine Hermione throwing with knives.. Or fencing.. Or dressing up and having dance lessons.. Or liking etiquette lessons..' 'Right, I get the point. Fencing, you said?' Cicile nodded. 'Sirius taught me that, last time around. We can try a match, if you like?' Cicile nodded and the room turned into a fencing hall with all kinds of weapons and protection suits. 'What kind of weapon would you like to use?' She asked him. 'I don't know.. Your least best one, I guess. Don't know why I even said I wanted to.. You'll beat the crap out of me.' She smiled. 'You should have thought about that before this..'

Cicile indeed beat the crap out of her brother. He was all sweaty after their match. 'Shall we go back? We don't want a teacher to catch us, do we?' 'You know they'll never catch us' Gabriel said, 'I've got my dad's map, right?' Cicile laughed. 'Just get us back to the common room, Gabriel. No need for D-tours.'


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter (nor Luna Lovegood..). I really love reviews! Love, Luciana

Chapter five:

_Cicile indeed beat the crap out of her brother. He was all sweaty after their match. 'Shall we go back? We don't want a teacher to catch us, do we?' 'You know they'll never catch us' Gabriel said, 'I've got my dad's map, right?' Cicile laughed. 'Just get us back to the common room, Gabriel. No need for D-tours.' _

Hermione wasn't asleep when Cicile came in at three o'clock in the morning. She watched her friend while she brushed her hair, wondering where she'd been. And why she came back at three o'clock. After a while, she fell asleep again.

At breakfast, however, Hermione remembered what happened that night and was determined to ask Cicile about it. Before she could do so, however, she saw Cicile taking a letter out of her bag and looking for the birds. Just like the day before, there came a raven who gracefully accepted her letter. After that, she had breakfast, fully aware of Hermione looking at her, but she didn't want to explain anything.

'Miss and Mister Adrians, would you please follow me?' professor Dumbledore said, when he walked to them, followed by professor McGonagall. Gabriel nodded and both walked behind their teachers. Cicile's snake started to hiss things to them, like; 'the bloody idiots. They really don't know what the hell is going on'. Cicile had a hard time trying not to laugh, and even harder in telling her snake that she was right. Gabriel heard it too, but he wasn't as discreet. He started to smirk. Luckily, the professors didn't notice this.

When they arrived at his office, Dumbledore offered the twins a chair, which they both refused. He sat behind his desk and McGonagall took another chair in the room. Dumbledore waited for them to start, while the twins waited for him. In the end, he started. 'I would like to know what the correspondence with the raven was about.' Cicile said nothing, they had made an arrangement; Gabriel would do all the talking, unless Cicile felt that something was left unsaid while it should have been said. 'I did not know that professors could ask for private correspondence, professor.' Dumbledore looked at the boy. He'd expected that Cicile would talk, afraid of upsetting someone. 'It is allowed when the professors fear for the wellbeing of the children.' 'And how does one letter hurt? It is private information and you do not have the rights to read that.' Gabriel became mad, how could the old man think that he was allowed in their lives, to ruin things they knew better about this time? McGonagall interfered. 'Well well, dear boy, I am sure that there isn't any live-threatening information is in the letter, so what is the problem? I am sure we both can swear secrecy, then no one is harmed, is there?' Gabriel smiled and the professors thought, wrongly, that the boy would give them the information. 'Oh, it would harm someone, professor. It would harm us. You see, there is a reason why we keep our correspondence private. I think it might be better to keep it private, seeing how you nor I have any rights on reading my sister's letters.' Dumbledore looked at them. 'Mister Adrians, would you please leave the office?' Gabriel looked at his sister. Her snake started hissing that he could go. He nodded once and left the office, leaving a promise behind that he would wait at the bottom of the stairs.

McGonagall looked at the girl and was almost shocked at what she saw. Normally, the girl would hide behind her brother or Hermione, but this time she saw the girl herself. She stood as if she would have to fight. She stood as if a tornado could come over and would fail to take her with him. And yet she looked dreamy, like she didn't see what was going on, staring in the distance. Add a touch of grace and a beautiful posture and you had Cicile Adrians.

'Miss Adrians, can I please have your letter?' She smiled. 'No sir, you can't.' Dumbledore and McGonagall expected a polite answer, not a blunt one, like her brother would've given. 'And why not, if I may ask?' She stared into Dumbledore's blue eyes. 'Professor, you wonder if we have our parents' disposition or not. You wonder if we will help you if you need help. You want to control us. You want to make sure you can use us. I, we, will not stand for that. I warn you, we can't be used. No, I will not let you read my letter. In fact, I will make sure I won't use a school owl or any other owl for that matter. My correspondence is private, as is my life. You can't control us, sir. We have to much experience with dictators. Leave me and my brother alone.' She looked at McGonagall, who looked like she would faint because of the way the girl spoke to the headmaster. 'Professor, please forgive us for our bluntness, but it is needed sometimes. Good day.' She turned around and left the office. After a few minutes, McGonagall followed her, walking to her first class.

Dumbledore sat still behind his desk, wondering about how the girl was able to read his mind, while he was a very strong legilimens. He gave up, however. He couldn't figure out how she'd done it. He called professor Snape, perhaps he would have some ideas on the matter.

'Severus, have a seat. I wondered if you knew any ways to get through someone's mind shields?' Snape stared at Dumbledore like he was crazy. 'You, as well as me, know that that is impossible.' Dumbledore smiled a sad smile. 'Then please tell me, how is it that Miss Adrians was able to do so?' Snape now looked at him like he just told him he had to dye his hair pink with blue stripes. 'Miss Adrians is a very, very talented and bright witch, but she is a first year student. I think she's just really good at guessing.' Dumbledore looked outside. 'But still.. It really was like she read my thoughts..'

When Cicile came downstairs, Gabriel was still waiting for her. 'Pray tell me, how did you threaten him? Remind me to take you with me every time I have to go up there.' Cicile laughed. 'Well, don't worry. I just told him that we can't be controlled nor used, that we won't use any owls to send our mail, because he will check it, and that we will do as we please. Oh, and I apologized to professor McGonagall because of my 'bluntness'. She wondered whether I am always like that when I 'am not hiding behind someone.' Really, they're so weird!' He smirked, but didn't say anything back. They entered the dungeons, but all the students were still waiting outside of the classroom. Cicile walked to Hermione and Gabriel walked to the boys.

'Cicy, what did he want from you?' 'Who? Dumbledore?' Hermione nodded. 'Don't worry, he just wanted to know how we were, after moving and everything else that happened..' Hermione looked at Cicile. She knew she'd moved from somewhere else and that she didn't live with her parents any more, but that was about it. They saw professor Snape coming their way and they took their bags, ready to go inside the classroom.

'Today we are going to make a calming draught. Please, take your cauldrons and start. The instructions are on the board. You will work individually. Begin.' He watched the Adrians girl as discreet as possible. There was something odd about her, but he couldn't figure out what. He watched her brother and had the same feeling. He continued to stare at them for the whole lesson.

'I am going to check your potions. Step away from you cauldrons.' He started on the Slytherin side and gave a lot of compliments. Gabriel knew about his bias for Slytherin house, but he was sure in for a surprise! When he came to Gabriel's cauldron, he pressed his lips together. 'Five points to Gryffindor for a perfect draught.' When he walked to the next, Gabriel glanced at his sister. She smiled. Snape stood in front of her and looked at her potion. 'Another five points to Gryffindor.' He went on for his round.

When the lesson ended, the twins started to clean everything to get out of the dungeon as quick as possible, but Snape had other ideas. 'Miss and Mister Adrians, please stay behind.' Cicile looked frightened, but Gabriel looked at her with joy. He wanted to confront his potions master, while Cicile was afraid for his legilimency abilities.

'Where have you learned to make this?' Gabriel answered his questions. 'Our mother taught us, sir.' He looked at Gabriel, waiting for more informations. 'And your mother is?' 'Maria Adrians, sir. Her maiden name is Harris.' He remembered her, of course. A dark haired witch, very smart and very kind. She was a year higher than he was. 'Yes, I know her. No wonder you do so well in class.' He turned around and the twins sensed that it was time to go. They left the dungeons and went back to their common room, where Hermione and Ron were in a discussion.

'Ronald Weasley! You should never have done that! It is private information! It is not meant for your eyes!' Hermione shouted when they walked through the entrance. 'You should've asked her, not just take what you want!' 'Oh, and what about you, then? Little miss perfect, does never anything wrong. You were saying yourself that you wondered what it was about!' Ron shouted back. Cicile didn't really like where this was coming from. She walked over to them. 'What is this about?' Ron shot a look at Hermione which said 'don't tell her!'. Hermione, being Hermione, did tell. 'Cicile, I'm so sorry. But Ronald decided that he wanted to know where the letter was about. So he searched your trunk. And apparently he found something which makes him believe you're a dark witch.' Cicile tried to smile. 'Thank you for being honest, Hermione. I really appreciate that.' Gabriel came over too. 'Ronald Weasley, I suggest you return my items at once. If not, there will be hell to pay.' Ron paled and walked to his common room. Cicile looked after him, tears starting to form in her eyes. Gabriel took her hand, which she pulled back immediately. Hermione tried to hug her, but she didn't respond. Both of them looked at the now crying girl who refused any sort of comfort.

Ron came back and brought her trunk with him. She flicked her wand and transported it to her room. After that, she walked out of the common room. Hermione, who was afraid that she did something wrong, wanted to go after her, but was held back by Gabriel. 'Hermione, it is best to leave her alone right now. Ron did something utterly stupid and we will all feel the consequences.' Hermione looked at him. 'Like what? What can I do to make it better?' Gabriel shook his head. 'You can't do anything. She was always a very closed girl. You could never tell how she felt, or what she thought. She started to open up and I thought.. Never mind. It's not going to work. It is going to take a while before she will speak again, before she will show again. Just give her some time.' Gabriel turned around, trying to find Ron. Hermione stood there, looking at the portrait.

Gabriel found Ron in their dorm. 'Ronald Weasley, please explain what exactly you thought to find in my SISTER's trunk.' Ron looked at a furious Gabriel. 'Nothing! I just wanted to know why everyone wanted to know about that letter! Even Dumbledore asked her about it! Do you want to say that you know what's in it?' Gabriel nodded. 'I know what is in it. When she read it for the first time, she had to cry. Do you think it is weird to keep these things private? And pray tell me, what exactly did you find in her trunk to convince you that she was 'a dark witch'? Cause I definitely missed that part!' Ron sat on his bed. 'Look, did you know she has a snake? Only dark witches have a snake! She has a bloody extra wand, is extremely powerful and never tells anyone what she's doing! She had a few bottles of weird looking potions in her trunk! Are you going to tell me that you knew about that too?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter. I love reviews! Love, Luciana

Chapter six;

_Gabriel found Ron in their dorm. 'Ronald Weasley, please explain what exactly you thought to find in my SISTER's trunk.' Ron looked at a furious Gabriel. 'Nothing! I just wanted to know why everyone wanted to know about that letter! Even Dumbledore asked her about it! Do you want to say that you know what's in it?' Gabriel nodded. 'I know what is in it. When she read it for the first time, she had to cry. Do you think it is weird to keep these things private? And pray tell me, what exactly did you find in her trunk to convince you that she was 'a dark witch'? Cause I definitely missed that part!' Ron sat on his bed. 'Look, did you know she has a snake? Only dark witches have a snake! She has a bloody extra wand, is extremely powerful and never tells anyone what she's doing! She had a few bottles of weird looking potions in her trunk! Are you going to tell me that you knew about that too?_

'Yes, of course I knew about that! Those are the last things she has from our mother! Look, if you want to think of her as a dark witch, have fun. But you will NOT look in her trunk once again and you will NEVER tell her or anyone what you think. You will NEVER treat her as a dark witch, promised? Because I know for a fact that she is not! She's in bloody GRYFFINDOR!' Ron became as white a sheet. 'I know, I was stupid. Just.. Forget about it, right?' Gabriel looked at the boy and left the common room before he was going to do something he wasn't allowed to do.

Cicile went to the black lake after she ran out of the common room. She needed time, time to think and time to recover from what was said. She almost thought of this as a mistake. She should've gone to Durmstrang from the beginning.

'Miss Adrians?' she heard a woman call her name. She prayed that that woman couldn't see her, but her prayers weren't heard. 'Miss Adrians, there you are.' Cicile didn't look up. She knew who the woman was; professor Summer. She was certain that Katherine and Sirius had asked her to keep an eye on the twins. The woman sat next to her with her back at the same tree. Cicile stiffened. The professor noticed. 'Please, I'm not some kind of enemy.' Cicile didn't respond to this. 'Cicile, isn't it?' She nodded. 'Like you didn't know that before you came to find me. Can't you just tell Katherine that she has to leave me alone? That I just need time to heal?' She stood while saying those words. 'I really appreciate it that people worry about me, but now is not the time. Worry about Gabriel, he's worse than I am.' She walked back to the castle, leaving a confused professor behind.

_Dear Katherine,_

_Today, I talked to Cicile. I do not know what happened, but she was pretty upset about something. She refused to talk to me and asked me to tell you that 'you need to leave her alone and that she just needed some time to heal.' I already was pretty confused about this, when she said something else. 'Worry about Gabriel. He's worse than I am'. I do not know what to make of this; perhaps you can? No one here knows anything about the twins._

_They do well at school, get good grades and are very polite students. The dream-students, if you please. But there are also a few other stories going round about them. There is a rumour, probably started by a Ronald Weasley (perhaps you know him), saying that she's a dark witch._

_I can't help but notice that she won't open up. A few days ago, she got a letter, delivered by a raven. Albus asked her about it, but she told him it was 'private and meant to stay that way'. I really don't know what to make of the girl._

_Love, Linda Summer_

When Katherine finished the letter, she didn't know what to think. So she read it again. And again. When Sirius found her, she was reading it for the twenty-fourth time. 'Kat? Bad news? Something wrong with Harry?' She looked at him and shook her head. 'Not Harry. But Cicile and I think Gabriel too.' He sat beside her on the couch and read the letter.

'What the hell happened there?' he asked when he was done. 'I don't know. And that's the point. She's in England for a few months now, but still no one knows exactly what happened, except for her bother. And apparently he wasn't honest with us either, from what I hear!What happened to them to make them behave like this?' Sirius looked at his wife who was close to tears. 'We will do everything we can to help them, I promise. Let's start next vacation. Let's just ask what happened. Let's just take a few days and ask them about their life before England. Let's ask them about their dreams and fears, their best friends. We'll get them to open up. I promise.'

Christmas came, and Hermione felt horrible. Cicile didn't speak to her any more. In fact, she didn't speak to anyone, unless necessary. Her brother talked to her, and she only responded to him. When Hermione was packing, Cicile walked into the dorm. She walked over to her bed, taking her brown leather bag and walking out again, when Hermione started talking. 'Cicile, what did I do? What did I do to make you behave like this?' Cicile didn't look at her, but she knew that Hermione had tears in her eyes. 'Nothing, Hermione. Just leave it.' She walked away and Hermione started crying.

When they walked to the Hogwarts Express, the six first year students walked together. Gabriel talked with Ron, Harry and Neville, but Hermione didn't speak at all. The sixth student walked a few meters behind them. When they got their luggage on the train, the five of them walked to the same compartment. The sixth, Cicile, walked the other way. Looking for an empty compartment.

'Gabriel?' Hermione asked, when the other three had fallen asleep, 'what can I do to make it up to her? I really don't want to see her like this. Please, help me.' Gabriel looked at her. 'You can't do anything, Hermione. What happened to us is meant to stay private. And if she wishes to deal with her memories this way, then we should respect that decision. It is not our right to judge her.' 'Can you go look for her? Ask her if she wants to join us.' 'I'll see what I can do, but I am almost certain that she won't come.' He rose and walked out of the compartment.

'Cicy? Hermione is incredibly worried about you. She's afraid that it is her fault.' Cicile didn't look up from her book. 'It's not her fault, and you know that.' She closed her book and looked to her brother. 'Things went so quickly after we came. And now, with them acting like they should, like they should've acted if there was no treat on their shoulders.. I just need my distance right now. Besides, I want to go to Durmstrang in a year and a half. Right now I just feel that it's better to close up. They don't need to know me. I just have to keep them alive.' Gabriel started talking, but she stopped him. 'Gabriel, they were your friends. They only tolerated me. Yes, Hermione and I got along, but we never really.. understood each other. You don't know how Ron behaved behind your back, there and here, but let's just say that it wasn't pleasant. And it is not your fault, it is not Hermione's, it's no one's fault. But I just need some time to heal.' Gabriel sighed. 'You have to come to the compartment. Hermione really is worried.' He took her book and placed it in her bag. 'Come on, Cicy. Everything will be different, this time.' She stood and followed him.

'Cicile! I'm so sorry..' Hermione said when they walked into the compartment. 'No need to worry, Hermione. I am perfectly fine. I promise.' She sat near the door; like she wanted to escape as quick as possible. Hermione didn't notice, but Gabriel did. 'Cicy.. Remember what we agreed.' She shot him a dark look. 'We didn't agree on anything, dear brother.' He looked at her and smiled. 'You know how to solve the problem. Just do it.' She rolled her eyes and looked at Hermione. 'Sometimes, he really is annoying. Can you imagine what it is like to spend your whole life with him?' She said it with a smile on her face. Hermione sensed that the fight was over and started to talk back. They talked for nearly an hour. And then Ron began to wake up.

'Gabriel? How long till we arrive?' Gabriel sighed. He saw Cicile stiffen while Ron asked this. And this time, Hermione saw it too. She shot her a questioning look, but Cicile didn't answer it. 'When did she came in? I thought she took her own compartment!' Cicile stayed silent. Gabriel answered for her. 'She came in a few minutes ago. We have to stick to Harry, remember?' He nodded and looked at Cicile like she was a murderer. She got up. 'Gabriel? I'll see you and Harry at the station. Don't worry, I'll find you.' She walked away. Hermione looked at her. And then at her brother. 'What was that about?' He shook his head. 'Not my information to share.' And with those words, the driver called that they would have half an hour before they would arrive at King's Cross.

'Harry! Gabriel! Cicile! We're over here!' All three saw Katherine, Sirius and Sophia standing near the end of the train. Harry walked over to them immediately, but the twins walked a bit slower. 'We can duel later. Just try to hide it' Gabriel told his sister. She nodded, took a deep breath and walked over to Katherine, who hugged her immediately. She didn't respond and Katherine got more worried about them then she already was.

'How was school? Did you guys get good grades?' Sirius asked them when they walked into the house. Harry, Sophia and Katherine were already in the kitchen. 'Yes, Sirius, we got good grades. No need to worry.' Cicile said nothing. She walked to her room. Sirius looked after her. 'Gabriel, we need to talk. You, me, Katherine and Cicile. And we're going to do it soon.' Gabriel nodded and followed his sister. 'Cicy? Prepare. They want to talk to us.' With those words, he left her room again and changed into less formal clothes.

Dinner was silent. Well, Sirius and Harry tried to keep the conversation going, but they didn't really succeed. Sophia looked at the twins, almost the same like she did when they first came. Katherine kept her eyes on Gabriel, wanting to find out what Linda had meant with her letter. The twins just ate, wondering what the adults would want to know about.

'Harry? Sophia? Could you leave us alone?' Katherine asked when they finished dinner and the plates were washed. The kids nodded and walked to their rooms, talking about Hogwarts, favourite classes and spells. Cicile placed her hands in her lap and watched the stars, Gabriel looked at the adults. Sirius sat in front of Cicile and Katherine in front of Gabriel.

'We would like to know what happened to you.' The twins remained silent. Sirius looked at his wife. 'Dear, they're never going to tell us if you ask them things like that.' She nodded and tried again. 'Do you have scars?' Cicile looked at the woman. 'From what? The time I fell out of a three? The time I cut my hand?' Cicile looked away again. 'No.. Scars from when you lived with your parents.' Gabriel didn't speak. It was Cicile's time. 'What is this? A less effective form of the Spanish Inquisition? Katherine, you want to know if we were abused at home. Just ask the questions you want answers on.' Gabriel stood and walked to the window, staring like the stars, like Cicile did before him. 'If you want me to ask it like that, then I will. Were you abused by your parents?' Cicile looked at her and a sole tear fell of her cheek. 'No. We weren't abused by our parents.' Sirius gave her a handkerchief. 'Dear,' he began, 'we are here to help you. You can trust us. I promise.' Cicile laughed and cried at the same time. 'You need to help Harry. Not us. We will live. We survived everything so far. Nothing to worry about.'


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Don't own Harry Potter! Send me a review, just tell me if you liked it, what your favourite line was, if you had to cry while you read it... Something like that. Love, Luciana.

Chapter seven; More conversations and a ball.

'_What is this? A less effective form of the Spanish Inquisition? Katherine, you want to know if we were abused at home. Just ask the questions you want answers on.' Gabriel stood and walked to the window, staring like the stars, like Cicile did before him. 'If you want me to ask it like that, then I will. Were you abused by your parents?' Cicile looked at her and a sole tear fell of her cheek. 'No. We weren't abused by our parents.' Sirius gave her a handkerchief. 'Dear,' he began, 'we are here to help you. You can trust us. I promise.' Cicile laughed and cried at the same time. 'You need to help Harry. Not us. We will live. We survived everything so far. Nothing to worry about.' _

Sirius spoke. 'Definitely something to worry about. We are your parents now. You can trust us and we have a right to know these things. Just your history. I'm not asking for you deepest wishes and secrets! Like, the letter from the raven? What was that about?' Cicile stood up and became angry. 'Adults should know when to keep their mouths shut and when not. Is there anything else you wanted to talk about? About what the teachers think of us? About how you fear that I am a dark witch? About how you fear that I am a bad influence on Harry and Sophia? Because that is what you want to know. That is what you are worried about. If it is such a problem, fine. I'll go.' Cicile walked out of the kitchen and back to her room, to take her bag and a cloak. When she came back and wanted to open the door, Sirius stopped her. 'And where exactly do you think that you're going?' Cicile turned around. 'I'll find a place. I'll find a flat or something like that where I can live for the coming week. I am done with this.' Gabriel walked towards her and took her arm. 'Gabriel, let go. I cannot be held responsible for my actions right now.' 'Cicile. I'm done with this. I know you have secrets. You know I have secrets. But we can at least trust each other. I know you don't want this. I know you never wanted it. But you can't keep running. Cause everywhere you'll look, there will be where you fled from. Trust me.' Cicile looked at him. 'I just need time, Gabriel. Just like you asked for a few months ago. I'll be back. I promise. But just.. just give me some time.' She opened the door and stepped outside. 'I'll be back' she said, and she walked away.

Katherine didn't know what happened and was confused when only Sirius and Gabriel came back. 'Where's Cicile? Is she tired?' Sirius shook his head. 'She just walked out of the house. She had a bag and a cloak, and that was it. She said she'd be back in a few days.' Gabriel looked at Sirius. 'She won't. She won't be back. At least, not here. It will be a miracle if she's at Hogwarts at the end of the break.' He fell on the couch. Katherine looked at him. 'And why do you say that?' 'Because I know her. I would do exactly the same. Look, it is amazing that you are worried about us. Really. But we have our own problems to deal with right now. We just lost everyone we had, came to a new country, new school, new people. Cicile is different than I am. I get mad, once in a while, and destroy things. She doesn't have something to pin it on.' 'We have to look for her! She's a child, for god sake! She needs to have a parental figure who tells her that this cannot be tolerated!' Gabriel smiled. 'She's clever, my sister. We are emancipated. You have nothing to say about us. She'll survive. With or without some scratches, but she'll survive.' Katherine looked at him. 'And why are you emancipated? Didn't you trust us enough?' He stared at the sealing. 'Oh, I definitely trust you. It are others who I don't trust. Take Dumbledore, for example. Did you know that he tried to get custody over us? Or that he tried to get into our bank accounts?' Sirius looked dumbfounded. He never thought that Dumbledore would do something like that.

Cicile found a hotel room for the coming three nights in London. She threw her bag on her bed and took out a notebook. She opened it at the first page. A page about her. She'd written everything about Luna Lovegood at that page. She looked at it, and turned it. The following pages were full with schemes and plots, to make sure that everyone here would survive. She closed her notebook again and thought about what would happen. After a few hours thinking about things she had to say to Gabriel, she fell asleep.

Three days went. Cicile wasn't back yet, and Katherine wondered if she'd been too harsh on the girl. She'd asked Sirius, but he told her he didn't know. So, as a last resort, she turned to her brother. 'Gabriel? Can you please go find her? I never meant to say it that way. I promise.' She stood at the threshold of Gabriel's room. 'Katherine, I wish it was that easy. She's a private girl and never actually shows her emotions. She became mad three days ago, meaning that she was serious about this. She never apologizes and never forgives. Keep that in mind.' Katherine looked at the boy. 'Please. Just tell her I'm sorry. She has to come back, I'm worried about her.' Gabriel sighed. 'Yes, she has scars. But not from what you think. We grew up in a different world. A world where we had to hide. A world where our parents thought it would be prudent to teach us how to fight. Please, just give her time to heal.' She nodded and gave Gabriel a letter. 'Send this to her, please.' She turned around and walked away.

_Dear Cicile,_

_I'm so sorry if I did something to make your run away like this. I never meant it, know that. Sirius and I are really worried about you. Gabriel seems to adjust very well, but we don't know what to do with you. We've never been in the same situation. We don't know what it's like. Please forgive us and come home._

_Love, Katherine_

Cicile read the letter again. It was the fourth day since she'd run away from their house. And perhaps it was time to return. But not before meeting Gabriel. She'd asked him to come to the Leaky Cauldron, where she was sitting right now with a cup of coffee. Finally, he walked in. With Sirius behind him. They walked over to her, Gabriel looking apologetic. 'Gabriel. Sirius.' She greeted them. 'Cicile.' Her brother said. Sirius remained quiet, but sat next to the girl. She took another sip from her coffee and didn't look at him, nor at her brother. She was very clear in how she wanted to meet him. Without adult supervision. Gabriel knew what this was about, he'd suspected it since she ran away. But Sirius had to be headstrong and came with him.

Gabriel spoke after a few minutes. 'Well, Sirius, you've seen that she's okay. Why don't you do some shopping, I'll be done in a few hours. Then you can take both of us with you.' Sirius looked doubtful, but got up and walked away. They waited for five minutes and walked to Gringotts, to make sure that they had a warded room.

'Gabriel, I've missed you.' Cicile said when she hugged her brother. 'You've no idea how hard it is without you!' Gabriel smiled at her when she let go. 'What's your plan, dear sister?' They both sat at the table and Cicile began. 'First year, you had the philosopher's stone. For as far as we know, Harry found the mirror. Quirrel isn't at school. But then again, I have a feeling that he won't show up. So, to be honest, I think it's going to happen quicker than expected. We have to move, and quick.' Gabriel nodded. 'But we have to make sure that certain things won't happen.' This time, it was Cicile's turn to nod. 'Right. We can't have you expelled from Hogwarts, Harry definitely needs your help. So, everything that happens and makes teachers cross, you'll pin on me. Got it?' Gabriel shook his head. 'I don't want to do that, and you know it!' She smiled a sad smile. 'You know as well as I do that we have to. Quirrel and Voldemort? You aren't ALLOWED to kill them, because we need you to make sure that Harry survives. I'll kill them, if I have to. If Dumbledore can't get his ass back at Hogwarts in time.' Gabriel, sensing that this was the best he could get, went on to second year. 'The basilisk. Tell me, what are you going to do? First, we have to deal with Lockhart. And the car, of course. We can't let Harry and Ron come to Hogwarts that way. And no, you're not going with them.' 'Wasn't planning on. There's a reason why I don't like heights.' He smiled. 'Well? The duelling club? Harry shows his ability for parsle-tongue there. What are we going to do about that?' It remained silent for a moment. 'We have to let it happen. We can't do anything, unless Harry doesn't speak it.' He nodded. 'And the basilisk?' 'The first one who hears a voice, gets the other and we'll kill it. Along with Tom Riddle.' He nodded and looked at his sister. 'Cicy, what's going on?' She looked at him, and he could almost see something like guilt. 'Nothing, Gabriel.' He scowled. 'I know there's something on. I can tell when someone lies, remember? Now, be honest.' She leaned back in her chair. 'It's just hard on me' Gabriel interrupted her. 'Don't give me that bullshit again. I know that's a lie. At Hogwarts you were like this as well. What's going on, Cicile?' She looked away. 'I'm a seer, Gabriel. There's a reason why I refused to take deviation, why Runes are so easy to read for me. I can sense the future.' He didn't know what to say. 'Well, that certainly is new information..' She smirked. 'And when exactly did you plan on telling me?' She looked at her brother. 'You're the first one I've ever told.'


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Don't own Harry Potter and I love reviews! Love, Luciana

Chapter eight

'_Cicy, what's going on?' She looked at him, and he could almost see something like guilt. 'Nothing, Gabriel.' He scowled. 'I know there's something on. I can tell when someone lies, remember? Now, be honest.' She leaned back in her chair. 'It's just hard on me' Gabriel interrupted her. 'Don't give me that bullshit again. I know that's a lie. At Hogwarts you were like this as well. What's going on, Cicile?' She looked away. 'I'm a seer, Gabriel. There's a reason why I refused to take deviation, why Runes are so easy to read for me. I can sense the future.' He didn't know what to say. 'Well, that certainly is new information..' She smirked. 'And when exactly did you plan on telling me?' She looked at her brother. 'You're the first one I've ever told.' _

Gabriel was astonished. 'Well, it definitely explains a few things.. Like how you were able to tell what kind of wand you needed. What we thought. When the Hogwarts' owls came. I'm sure we'll find some way around it.' Cicile smiled. 'Gabriel, that's the point. Last time around, I acted like I acted to make sure that people would leave me alone, wouldn't notice me slip up and certainly wouldn't notice me 'seeing' things. How am I going to do that this time? Katherine watches me like a dog, so does Sirius, Hermione keeps apologizing.. Ron doesn't trust me, so he'll be watching too. And I won't go to Dumbledore with this.' Gabriel smiled. 'At least I know now what's going on. I can back you up now.' He seemed to realize something. 'Is this why you decided that I had to pin everything on you? How you know that I have to help Harry?' She nodded. 'Dumbledore doesn't trust me. He thinks that he's able to manipulate you when I'm out of the way. So, he'll do everything he can to expel me. Why not give him a reason to do so?' Gabriel smiled. 'Well, let's see what we can do, right?'

Sirius saw the twins when they came out of Gringotts. They seemed.. happier. He wondered what had happened in there to make them come out like this. He shrugged. As long as things would be good again and they would come home with him, everything would be okay.

Katherine was positively thrilled when she saw THREE figures walking to their house. Sirius, Gabriel and Cicile. When they came in, she noticed how much better Cicile looked. 'Cicile! You're back! Thank you so much for coming back! I really want to apologize for my behaviour, I was out of place. Please forgive me.' Cicile looked at her. 'Gabriel told you that I don't apologize, nor forgive. I am sure we can stop mentioning that subject and just pretend nothing ever happened?' Katherine nodded. She looked better now, so Katherine thought that everything would turn out well.

Christmas eve. The five of them were sitting at the table, having a lovely Christmas dinner, made by Katherine. Cicile didn't eat much, but Sirius and Katherine were used to that by now. They were looking at Gabriel, however. He was watching his food, but didn't touch it. Katherine glanced at Sirius, and noticed he was watching the boy too. 'Gabriel, is something wrong?' Sirius asked. Gabriel smiled. 'Don't worry, just a headache..' While he said it, he seemed to realize something. And so did Cicile. 'Gabriel, why don't you lay down for a while?' He nodded and walked away. Cicile seemed even more absent after that.

After dinner, Cicile walked to her brother's room, followed by Sirius and Katherine. Cicile didn't want them to come, but they insisted. So, they stopped in front of Gabriel's chamber. 'Right..' Cicile started, 'just a warning, if anything unusual happens, DON'T do anything. Just let me handle it, okay?' The adults nodded. Cicile took a deep breath, warded herself and the other two without her wand nor words. Then, she opened the door. There was not a single light in the room. 'Gabriel?' she asked softly. She saw him lying on his bed and walked over to him. When she sat on his bed, he woke and the first thing he tried, was to put his hands around Cicile's throat. Cicile, who had anticipated this, leaned back for five centimetres, just enough so Gabriel couldn't grab her. She took his hands and pushed him back on his bed. 'Gabriel, don't do this. You don't want this. Remember. Remember what we practiced. Remember how to win.' Gabriel started screaming. Sirius and Katherine came closer, but Cicile shot them a dark look. They remained where they were. After a few moments, Gabriel stopped screaming and started panting. Cicile smiled. She pulled him into a hug. 'I'm so sorry, Cicy, I thought it had stopped.. I thought he finally left me alone..' She patted his back and nodded. 'I know, I know. Just be strong, Gabriel. He will disappear again. Like he did last time. Don't worry. Everything will be fine.' He started to cry. 'I need your help, Cicy. He's not going to survive. He will die without your help.. Please help me..' 'I will help you, Gabriel, I will help you. Just go back to sleep. Sleep it out.. Tomorrow we will start training again, right? Just like we did last time.' She put Gabriel back under the covers and signed Sirius and Katherine to go out of the room. She followed them, after silencing the room, so no one would wake up if Gabriel screamed again. She walked towards her room and took her bag.

Sirius and Katherine followed Cicile to her room and watched her taking a lot of books out of her bag. Katherine asked what they both wanted to know. 'What happened to Gabriel?' She turned around and looked surprised, as if she didn't know that they were there. 'Gabriel has had some terrifying experiences, and he has nightmares.' She went back to her books, and took out a notebook as well. 'He thought they'd disappeared.. Apparently they didn't. So.. This doesn't work either..' she said, while she crossed an item of a list. Katherine sat next to her and Cicile immediately closed her notebook. 'What have you tried to help him?' Cicile looked at her. 'Almost everything. We started with drinking sleep tea. Didn't work. Occlumency. Well, he's horrible at that. He has some natural defences, but he can't call them when he needs them. Er.. What works best is just training. Training until he's dead tired and falls to sleep without complaining. I guess we'll just have to take up our old routine..' 'What was that routine?' Sirius asked. 'I can't really describe it. Our parents taught us. You can train with us, if you want.' He nodded. 'I'd like that.'

The following morning Gabriel awoke at six o'clock. He went downstairs and saw Cicile sitting on a couch with a book. 'Did you sleep a little last night? After we left?' He nodded. 'Cicy, I'm so sorry. I never meant that, I promise.' She smiled. 'I know you don't. So stop apologizing. We just have to start training again. Could be good, since it is only a matter of weeks before Harry.. Well, does what you did.' Gabriel's eyes widened. 'And how.. Never mind. That was a stupid question.' She nodded. 'Yes it was. Now, let's get breakfast and wait till Sirius wakes up. He wants to go with us.' Gabriel scowled. 'Great. Means I'll have nightmares every night.' Cicile laughed. 'Relax. We can do the harder exercises, if you want.' He paled. 'Well.. Let's see first how bad he is, right?' She laughed again and started to eat her breakfast. Gabriel sat beside her and joined her.

Half an hour later, Sirius came downstairs, still half asleep. 'Gabriel, Cicile. Good to see you up. We can start early, right?' Cicile did her best to hide a smile. It didn't work. 'Indeed. Have some breakfast, we want to be out in twenty minutes. Gabriel, I'm going to change.' He nodded and Sirius took her chair. 'So, what's that training you're talking about?' Gabriel looked at him. 'Cicile didn't tell you?' He shook his head. 'Nope. She said that it was difficult to explain and that I'd have to experience it for myself..' Gabriel smiled. 'Well, who am I to spoil her fun?' He too left and went to his room to change. Sirius ate his breakfast, now a little worried about this 'training'.. But then again, he thought, they were children, so how hard could it get?

After a few hours, Sirius was dead tired. They had run 5 miles, done stretching exercises, did some fighting practice, yoga, fencing and dancing. After that, (they still had an hour before lunch), they had a shower. An hour of free time, which Sirius used to sleep. Cicile and Gabriel smirked and went downstairs to talk. Lunch came, and Cicile and Gabriel ate very little. They told Sirius to follow their lead, but he didn't listen. After lunch, an hour of duelling with wands, three quarters practice with non-verbal and wandless magic and a four hour study-session in the library. Dinner. And after that, they would be free for the rest of the evening. Sirius didn't make the dessert. He fell asleep while eating his greens. The twins laughed and Katherine followed their lead. 'Well, I don't know what you did to him, but he will definitely sleep tonight!' Cicile smiled. 'And we went easy on him.. Tomorrow will be so hard for him. That is, if he decides to come with us again.'

After dinner, they finally did where Harry and Sophia were waiting for the whole day. Opening presents. Gabriel started. He got a new wand holster, a quill and a new fencing weapon. He smiled at Cicile. 'Means I wasn't that bad, was I? Else you wouldn't give me a weapon, if you didn't want to fence again..' She stuck her tongue out to him and started opening her presents. She got a few books, a bunch of origami paper and a diary. There was one more package, but she didn't open it. Katherine noticed. 'Cicile, aren't you going to open that one?' She shook her head. 'That package will have to wait for one and a half year before it's safe for me to open it.' Harry got a few books and the 'maurader's map'. He was so glad with it, he almost wanted to go up and wake Sirius, just to thank him for his present. Sophia got a few books, and a new dress. Katherine got a beautiful necklace from Sirius, a new apron from her daughter and three books from Harry, Gabriel and Cicile. After their presents, Gabriel almost fell asleep. Cicile looked at him, smiling. 'I dare say you won't have nightmares tonight..' He grinned. 'Thanks, Cicy. I'll go sleep then.' Cicile nodded. Sophia and Katherine followed him, Harry stayed. 'Cicile? What do you think of professor Snape?' She looked thoughtful. 'I know that you don't like him. I know he's bloody brilliant. But that's about it. Why?' He shrugged. 'I just don't trust him..' Cicile looked at him. 'You don't have to trust him. You have to believe that he has his reasons to do what he does.' She stood and went to bed.

The rest of the break was pretty uneventful. Sirius didn't join the twins on their training any more. Gabriel didn't have any nightmares and Cicile seemed happier.

The last day before they would go back to Hogwarts, however, Cicile started closing up again. Katherine wondered why she did that and decided to ask Harry about it. She didn't want to go to Gabriel, she was afraid that he would tell his sister that she had asked about it.

'Harry?' Katherine walked into his room and sat on the black, leather couch. Harry looked up from his book (he had 'forgotten' to do his homework). 'Yes?' She smiled. 'I wondered if you knew why Cicile is acting so cold again. In the break, it went wonderful.' His smile disappeared. 'I know you asked professor Summer to keep an eye on us. I know that she at least told you some things. Did she tell you about what happened two months before we came home again?' Katherine shook her head. 'No, she didn't. Why?' Harry closed his book. 'Well, at a morning, Cicile got a letter from a raven. Dumbledore asked what was in it, but she didn't tell him. Ron wanted to know what it was about and found a way to get her trunk. So he searched her trunk and he found some things which convinced him that she was a dark witch. I don't know everything, but there were several bottles with weird potions, an extra wand and a snake.. Well, she became upset, and she asked her trunk back. Ron gave it to her, but she never spoke to any of us again. Just to Gabriel. She didn't even speak to Hermione. Then, on the train ride here, she took her own compartment, because she didn't want to sit with Ron. She visited us, well, Hermione and her brother. Ron was asleep first, but he woke up and wasn't very nice to her. And that's what happened..' Katherine looked at him. 'I hope YOU did everything you could to help your family?' He nodded. She sighed and walked out of the room. 'Thank you, Harry.'


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I really like reviews, I do not own Harry Potter. Love, Luciana

Chapter nine

_Well, she became upset, and she asked her trunk back. Ron gave it to her, but she never spoke to any of us again. Just to Gabriel. She didn't even speak to Hermione. Then, on the train ride here, she took her own compartment, because she didn't want to sit with Ron. She visited us, well, Hermione and her brother. Ron was asleep first, but he woke up and wasn't very nice to her. And that's what happened..' Katherine looked at him. 'I hope YOU did everything you could to help your family?' He nodded. She sighed and walked out of the room. 'Thank you, Harry.' _

The train ride back was awkward. Hermione and Cicile took their own compartment and Gabriel wished that he sat with them, because Ron started to gossip about his sister.

'And I asked Percy about it, last week, but he also said that it is very weird for a girl of her age to have those potions. I mean, what if it was Veritaserum or something like that! I wouldn't dare to eat or drink anything when she's near!' And that was the nicest part. Gabriel pretended to read, but it didn't really work well. 'Gabriel? Wouldn't you agree? I mean, she is your sister, but she does behave very strange. And then to think about her classes! She never makes a mistake! She always gets everything right!' Gabriel sighed and interrupted Ron. 'May I remind you that I also get everything correct? It was part of our education. Just because you want to see something bad doesn't mean that it is actually there, Ronald.' That wasn't enough though, so Gabriel stuck to his book again.

At the feast, that evening, Gabriel heard something about the three headed dog. He wondered what happened and asked. The boys were very happy to tell him everything about it. 'Well, we came back from Charms and we walked into the wrong direction. So, we came at the third floor. The floor where we weren't supposed to be, you know? Well, behind the door, there is a THREE-HEADED dog! So, we thought, perhaps Hagrid knows something about it and we asked him. Apparently it is his and its name is Fluffy!' Gabriel looked shocked at the boys, like they expected him to do, but he was wondering why he hadn't been there. 'You said 'we'. Who is we? You just have to make sure that the Slytherins don't find out!' Neville believed him and told him it was him, Ron and Harry. Ron, who was very happy with the attention, told him about Snape and what they thought he was doing. They didn't know what was hidden in the third floor, left corridor, but that didn't matter.

Later that night, in the room of requirement, Gabriel told his sister what was happening. 'They already plan to go, when they see Snape going there! I can only hope that I will be there with them, but I am almost sure that they aren't going to invite you.' She nodded. 'You're right. They aren't going to invite me. That means that I'll have to be there before you. Eh.. If you can convince them to run back to the dorm to get the cloak, than I can sneak in first and help you along.' He nodded, but Cicile wasn't ready yet. 'Gabriel, you have to stop talking to me. If you keep talking to me, than they certainly won't take you with them.' He stared at her. And stared. Finally he spoke. 'Fine. But you are going to write to me, so I know what's going on.' She nodded and they headed back to the common room.

Two weeks passed and on the Thursday night, they saw Snape and they thought he was preparing for the corridor and whatever the dog guarded. Gabriel was with them and convinced them to take the cloak, although he knew that they wouldn't need it. He signed to Cicile, who walked quickly to the third floor corridor. She sat up the playing harp and fell on the plants. She didn't have to do anything there, Gabriel would know what to do, or Neville would, perhaps. The keys. She found the one she needed, opened the door and broke it's wing, so Harry would know which one to catch. The mountain troll was already knocked out, so she didn't have to do anything there. She froze when she heard the boys' voices. They were with the keys now and she could clearly hear Gabriel say which key they needed. She ran on, to the next room. Chess. She knew that she couldn't play the game, so she decided to take position as pawn. She knew that that one wouldn't be sacrificed, and waited. After what seemed an eternity, the boys arrived. Gabriel spotted her immediately, although she had an invisibility charm cast on her. He took the tower's place. Ron the horse, Harry the other tower and Neville decided for queen.

They played, well, Ron played. Gabriel started to worry, this game was VERY similar to the one he, Hermione and Ron had played. And he saw the solution before Ron did. They had to sacrifice Neville to get on of the soldiers away. They had to sacrifice Ron to get the queen away. And then he could get the king. He didn't say anything, but Ron did. And Neville immediately agreed. So it was done, and two of the companions stayed behind in the chess room. Cicile, still invisible, checked the boys (just unconsciousness) and followed Gabriel and Harry.

Potions. She didn't need the riddle to know which one Harry had to take. She whispered the solution in Gabriel's ear and jumped through the fire. She had some burning wounds, but nothing incurable. And then, she saw the mirror. And professor Summer. She hid behind one of the pillars and waited for the boys. She saw their surprised faces and wondered what would happen. Voldemort, from the back of her head, told her to bind Gabriel and take Harry to get the stone. She did what she was told. Gabriel couldn't get loose and looked for his sister, but he couldn't find her.

Cicile saw it when her brother was imprisoned. She couldn't do anything, however, without making herself known. So, she stayed where she was. She knew she was running out of time, but she didn't know what would happen. Time to be bold, she thought, and she dropped the charm. Nor Summer, nor Harry noticed her.

'Professor Summer. Harry.' She walked to them while Harry was looking at her with betrayal written all over his face, while Summer looked pleased. 'Cicile. I didn't know that you would be here tonight. I had been informed about your brother, but not about you..' Summer looked at Gabriel, but Cicile refused to look. Instead, she looked at Harry and shook her head. He looked confused, but didn't say anything. 'I assume YOU know what I'm looking for…' She nodded. Summer looked at her and was confused when she started smiling. 'Why are you smiling? You are in no position to win this! I have your brother, I have your cousin and I have you!' Cicile kept smiling and walked a few steps back. 'But you forget one thing. You saw me, in you classroom. You talked to me, you talked to Katherine. But you don't know me. And that really is a pity. Otherwise, you would have known that I can free my brother without a wand.' She snapped her fingers and he was free. He walked over to Harry and gave him a wand, very discreetly. 'You would have known that I know how to take what you want most. You want your life. You want your own body. And you want to do everything to get it.' She slowly raised her hand and walked to the professor standing in front of the mirror. Harry looked horrified and wanted to pull her back, but Gabriel stopped him. Cicile slowly raised her hand till she touched Summer's hair. She watched it burn.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore heard that four students had gone to the third floor and came after them. He arrived just in time to see Cicile raise her hand and touch Summer's hair. He watched it burn. And then he saw the face on the back of her head, normally hidden under her hair. 'Voldemort' he said, and Summer turned around. 'Dumbledore' she answered. She raised her wand at the perplexed Dumbledore, who didn't do anything to stop her. Gabriel frowned; he thought that he at least knew what to do. Cicile realised this before he did, though, and disarmed her. She watched Summer laugh. Dumbledore was still standing where he stood before. Summer turned back to him. 'Don't you think that this is not as it is supposed to be? I mean, I expected YOU to duel me, not some kind of eleven-year old girl!' Dumbledore snapped out of his daze and stared to duel her. Cicile slowly walked over to Harry and Gabriel and took them back to the potions-room. She led them back upstairs when Harry fainted. She sighed and Gabriel lifted him. They were in front of the hospital wing when Cicile stopped walking. 'Gabriel, I'm going back to the dorm. Otherwise Dumbledore will do some stupid things..' She didn't wait for his answer and ran away from the boys, back to the third floor corridor, while they walked into the infirmary and got Madame Pomphrey to attend their wounds. She rushed past Fluffy, the plant, the keys, the troll, the chess play and the potions, just to end staring in front of the mirror. She held out her hand and saw the red stone appearing on her hand. She smiled, pocketed it and walked away, back to the Gryffindor common room. No one needed to know that she had it, not even Gabriel. She would send it back to Nicolas Flamel with a warning never to give it to Dumbledore again for protection.

There was no one in the common room, so she quickly walked to her dorm and took a shower, to see how bad the burns where. She frowned when she saw them; it hadn't been normal fire. But she knew how to cure those too, so it didn't really matter. She summoned the potions from her trunk and made sure they healed. After that, she dried her hair magically and went to bed. She was afraid for tomorrow, but she was sure that she could handle it.

The next morning, she walked to the great hall with Hermione. She didn't ask if she knew where the boys were, on a normal morning they wouldn't be out of their beds yet, so it would seem a bit weird. Hermione, who noticed that Cicile was very quiet, wondered what it was about, but she knew better than to ask.

In their first lesson, transfiguration, they missed the boys. Hermione asked Cicile, but she just shrugged. They didn't show up the whole day and at the end of it, Cicile went to see them in the infirmary. Hermione joined her.

'What did you do this time to stay out of class, Gabriel?' she asked when she entered the room. The four boys were the only ones there. 'Ah, you know the drill.. a few burns, a bit of duelling..' She rolled her eyes and sat on his bed. 'How did it work out then? Are you cured?' He nodded. 'Almost. I think I'm going to get a 'don't you dare doing that ever again' speech from Katherine, though.' She shrugged. 'Well, that really is your own fault.' He nodded. 'I know.' They spoke for half an hour, when Madame Pomphrey returned with Dumbledore. He looked at the girl sitting on Gabriel's bed and frowned. 'Miss Granger, would you please leave? Mister Longbottom, Mister Weasley and Mister Potter, you as well please? You have an hour before dinner.' They nodded and left the room, leaving the twins behind.

Cicile looked at her brother, who looked angry. She almost laughed at him, but then she remembered Dumbledore standing there. Dumbledore walked over to Gabriel's bed and stood at the ending. 'Would you like to tell me what happened?' Gabriel opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he remembered Cicy's words from the break. _So, everything that happens and makes teachers cross, you'll pin on me. Got it? _Cicile smiled at her brother and looked at Dumbledore. 'I advise you to ask the right questions, sir. Not these.. well, kind of general questions. Unless you want to know how our train ride here was at the beginning of the year?' She looked innocent and Dumbledore had a hard time not getting angry with the girl. 'What happened at the third floor corridor?' She smiled. 'We survived the tasks. Harry didn't get the stone out of the mirror. You, sir, duelled Voldemort and we got away with a few scratches.'


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I like reviews, don't own Harry Potter, Love, Luciana

Chapter ten

_Cicile looked at her brother, who looked angry. She almost laughed at him, but then she remembered Dumbledore standing there. Dumbledore walked over to Gabriel's bed and stood at the ending. 'Would you like to tell me what happened?' Gabriel opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he remembered Cicy's words from the break. _So, everything that happens and makes teachers cross, you'll pin on me. Got it?_ Cicile smiled at her brother and looked at Dumbledore. 'I advise you to ask the right questions, sir. Not these.. well, kind of general questions. Unless you want to know how our train ride here was at the beginning of the year?' She looked innocent and Dumbledore had a hard time not getting angry with the girl. 'What happened at the third floor corridor?' She smiled. 'We survived the tasks. Harry didn't get the stone out of the mirror. You, sir, duelled Voldemort and we got away with a few scratches.' _

Gabriel wanted to laugh, but stopped when he saw Dumbledore's face. He was certain that Cicile saw it too, for she smirked. 'Miss Adrians, I want you to be serious. You were in a part of the school which was forbidden for students to come. You physically hurt one of my teachers and have no respect whatsoever for you elders! Now what am I supposed to think of you?' Cicile stared at him. 'You're supposed to be happy that I did what you couldn't. Perhaps you hadn't noticed, sir, BUT YOU FROZE WHILE FACING VOLDEMORT.' Dumbledore looked pissed. 'I will not allow students to talk to me in such a manner. If I hear one word spoken with this tone, you will feel the consequences.' Cicile stood and faced her professor. 'Consequences, sir? I think I can handle those, seeing how my teachers failed to keep me safe and I had to protect myself and the ones I love. Consequences? Please, humour me.' She walked out of the infirmary and left a dumbfounded Dumbledore and a smirking brother behind.

'Did you know, sir, that the sorting hat told her that she would do amazing in all houses? Right now, I'm wondering what would've happened if she would've been in Slytherin..' Dumbledore looked at the boy, almost forgotten that he was there. 'Glad it was Gryffindor, then, I suppose. Mister Adrians, perhaps you are able to tell me what happened?' Gabriel shook his head. 'I'm sorry, sir, but I remember almost nothing of that night.' Dumbledore looked at the boy and used Legilimency to find out if the boy was lying or not. He couldn't read his thoughts, however, Gabriel was skilled at occlumency, although he didn't like to show off.

Cicile paced in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione, Harry and Ron watched her, wondering what happened to make the girl upset. A few moments later, Gabriel walked in. He looked at his sister, then at the three Gryffindors sitting on the couch. He laughed and sat next to them, taking a relaxing position. It took another few minutes before Cicile spoke. 'The nerve. He has NO right to talk to me like that! Not after I saved his pity life! He should be grateful, not talking about 'consequences'. Really, that was the most horrible speech ever! Did you feel threatened by it, dear brother?' Gabriel looked at him. 'Not threatened, no. But may I remind you about what we said last break? It's just a few more..' It remained silent. Harry, Ron and Hermione wanted to know what Gabriel was going to say, but he didn't finish his sentence. Cicile threw her arms in the air and walked out of the common room. Gabriel started to laugh, so hard that the tears wet his cheeks.

The trouble wasn't over, however. Dumbledore thought of another way to get information from the twins. 'Mr and Mrs Black, so glad you could join me. Lemon Drop?' The two visitors declined and wondered why they were at Hogwarts. Katherine spoke. 'Is this about Harry?' Dumbledore shook his head, 'Although he played a part as well, of course. Let me tell you what happened..' Dumbledore told them of what he'd hidden in the school, how the children went to 'save it' and how Cicile and Gabriel almost defeated Voldemort. He let out the part where Cicile had to save him. 'However, the twins won't tell me what exactly happened. I really need to know that information, to get to know more about Voldemort's whereabouts. They just refuse to help me. I thought that perhaps you could get them to talk? I'll have them brought up here..' Katherine and Sirius looked at each other, not really knowing what to do. Sirius shrugged and waited for the twins. Katherine followed his example.

'Gabriel, Cicile! Are you alright? Dumbledore told us what happened.' Both of them expected Gabriel to answer, but were surprised when Cicile did. 'Oh? Did he tell you what he held in a SCHOOL with CHILDREN? Did he tell you that Harry had to face Voldemort? Did he tell you that he WASN'T EVEN ABLE TO DUEL VOLDEMORT?' Sirius looked at the girl and wondered what happened to make her react like that. 'Albus? What of this is true?' Katherine asked the old man. 'Katherine, nothing to worry about. The item was guarded very well' Cicile spoke. 'By a three headed dog, a murderous plant, flying keys, a huge mountain troll, a living chess play which didn't really was afraid to kill its opponents, a few bottles with poison and Voldemort himself. Or herself, in this case.' Sirius and Katherine looked at Dumbledore. 'I think I agree with Cicile on this one, headmaster' Sirius said. 'What was the part about Harry?' Katherine asked the headmaster. 'Harry followed the twins to stop them from being foolish.' Cicile interrupted again. 'Excuse me? We saved his life, sir. If we weren't there, he would've gone in there and be ripped apart by the dog. If Neville and Ron came with him, they'd be dead as well.' Katherine looked at the girl and wondered if she was like this when she walked away. And what her reasons were. 'And the part about Voldemort?' 'Dumbledore froze. I disarmed him. Or her.' Dumbledore looked at her which had to resemble worry. 'Please, miss Adrians. You were wounded and did not go to the hospital wing to be treated. I can only wonder what happened with you.' He turned to Sirius and Katherine. 'I almost forced her to go there, but I didn't want to go as far as knocking a student out.' Sirius nodded, tempted to believe Dumbledore, and not the twins. Katherine still stared at the twins. 'Headmaster, I wonder what Gabriel's part in all this was.' Dumbledore smiled at the woman. 'Gabriel did nothing foolish, like his sister. In fact, I heard from Ron that he actually warned them and told them to take all the precautions they should.' Sirius looked at the boy, who was standing like he wanted to say something, but kept his mouth shut. 'Is this true, Gabriel? Is it as the headmaster tells us?' He looked at Cicile, who stared outside, pretending not to hear Sirius' question. 'Yes sir. The headmaster tells the truth.' He kept looking at Cicile, who still stared outside. He wondered if this was one of her defence mechanisms.

'Well, Albus, I believe we must talk about a punishments. I do not like children who lie.' Sirius said, while looking at the boy. Gabriel closed his eyes and didn't acknowledge anything said in the office. Dumbledore nodded, glad that it was that easy to convince the Blacks. 'What do you propose, headmaster?' Katherine asked, in a soft voice. 'Gabriel is not to blame, he tried to keep the others safe. I think it would be unfair to punish him.' Sirius nodded. 'Gabriel, why don't you go back to your common room? We will be done here soon.' Gabriel didn't say anything, he just walked away after glancing once more to Cicile. 'What about the girl, Sirius? Do you have an idea for this? She almost lead her fellow students to their deaths.' Katherine looked shocked at this statement, but didn't say anything. 'I don't know, headmaster. I believe this is up to you.' He nodded. 'I believe it would be best to remove the girl from her house. Let her live on her own for a while. At least for the rest of the year.' Katherine gasped and looked at the girl, who didn't even flinch. Sirius looked at her too, and wondered if it wasn't a little harsh, but he nodded. 'As you say, headmaster.' Dumbledore looked at Cicile. 'Miss Adrians, hereby you are no longer a Gryffindor. Your badges will be removed and you will bear a grey crest on your robes. You will no longer be able to collect or lose house points. You will stay in your current class, but will do every assignment alone. You will eat at the Gryffindor table, however. You will sit at the end, and will not invite anyone to sit with you. Your bed will no longer be in the Gryffindor tower, but in the guest chambers. There will be a room with a sign on the door.' Cicile looked at him, her eyes showing no emotion. 'May I go now, professor?' He nodded and she walked out of the office.

Gabriel walked back to the common room, feeling bad about letting Cicile taking all the blame. It was his fault as well, but his sister persuaded him to talk his way out of there. He stepped into the common room. Instead of sitting with his friends, he walked to the window and stared to the stars. Who knew what would happen? A single tear fell down his cheek. None of his friends walked over to him, sensing that he wanted to be alone.

A quarter later, Cicile walked in. Gabriel immediately turned around, walked to his sister and gave her a hug. 'I'm so sorry, Cicy.. I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry..' Cicile didn't hug back, thinking about what would happen this year, the next year and after that. 'Gabriel. Please.' Gabriel let go of his sister and watched her going up to her dorm. He went to sit with Hermione and Neville. Neville was reading some sort of book, but Hermione was looking at him with a thoughtful look. 'Gabriel, did you notice that she didn't wear the house crest anymore?' He shook his head, but he knew now what happened to his sister in the office. 'Hermione, please promise me not to judge her for her actions. She did what was necessary to keep the ones she loves safe.' She nodded, not knowing what else to do, when a trunk flowed down the stairs.

'Cicile? Why is your trunk down here?' she asked, in a concerned voice. Cicile walked down the stairs and pointed her wand at her trunk, which disappeared. Gabriel looked at her, not knowing what to do. 'My trunk is down here, Hermione, because I no longer have permission to sleep in this tower.' She walked out of the portrait and went away. Hermione turned to her brother and asked him what the hell happened. 'You'll probably hear that at dinner, Hermione.' He went up to his dorm and didn't spoke for the rest of the evening.

At dinner, they indeed heard what happened. 'Before we eat, I have an announcement to make. I have to acknowledge a few points to Gryffindor house. For Neville Longbottom, for following his friends and helping when he was needed, twenty-five points. For Ronald Weasley, for the best chess play Hogwarts has ever seen, fifty points. For Gabriel Adrians, for helping his friends when needed and using his head in trouble, fifty points. For Harry Potter, for saving one of the most worthy objects our world has to offer, sixty points. This for the happy part. However, another Gryffindor, did not receive such happy news. Cicile Adrians is removed from her house and can no longer be called a Gryffindor for various reasons. That will be all. Thank you.' Harry and Neville wanted to protest, Neville because he heard from Harry what happened and Harry because he had seen it. Gabriel stopped them, however. 'Don't do that. I already tried and made it worse. Please, leave her with the little dignity she has left.' Neville looked at him like he understood, but Harry looked pissed. 'He had no right to do that! She was there, she saved our lives and his! Why is she to be punished for that?' Gabriel looked at the boy. 'Dumbledore doesn't like her one bit. What he wants is to expel her from Hogwarts, in which he will succeed eventually. This was the worst he could do, however, without receiving angry owls. Just leave her be. She doesn't really want to be here.' He stood and walked back to the dorm, leaving a confused Hermione, Harry and Neville behind. Ron was nowhere in sight.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, I love reviews. Love, Luciana

Chapter eleven

_However, another Gryffindor, did not receive such happy news. Cicile Adrians is removed from her house and can no longer be called a Gryffindor for various reasons. That will be all. Thank you.' Harry and Neville wanted to protest, Neville because he heard from Harry what happened and Harry because he had seen it. Gabriel stopped them, however. 'Don't do that. I already tried and made it worse. Please, leave her with the little dignity she has left.' Neville looked at him like he understood, but Harry looked pissed. 'He had no right to do that! She was there, she saved our lives and his! Why is she to be punished for that?' Gabriel looked at the boy. 'Dumbledore doesn't like her one bit. What he wants is to expel her from Hogwarts, in which he will succeed eventually. This was the worst he could do, however, without receiving angry owls. Just leave her be. She doesn't really want to be here.' He stood and walked back to the dorm, leaving a confused Hermione, Harry and Neville behind. Ron was nowhere in sight._

The rest of the year was pretty uneventful. Cicile kept to herself, she only talked to Gabriel and only when he spoke to her, which didn't happen very often, because of Ron. Hermione tried to talk to her, but Cicile always managed to get away.

The last night at Hogwarts had arrived, and Gryffindor won the house cup. Cicile wasn't in the great hall, she didn't came there anymore since a few months. Instead, she would prepare her own meals in her own room. The elves had been furious, until they understood why she did it. Cicile didn't really want any potions in her food, placed there by Dumbledore. She even did her own groceries every week.

The train ride back was just as uneventful. Gabriel, Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione had one compartment and were loudly talking. Harry invited Neville, Ron and Hermione to spend a few weeks at his house. They accepted and would tell Harry when they'd come to visit.

At the platform, Katherine, Sirius and Sophia were waiting for them. Harry ran over, as did Gabriel, while Cicile walked a bit slower. They were happily greeted and the boys returned the hugs. Cicile, however, refused any contact whatsoever. When they arrived at the house, she took her trunk upstairs and didn't come out of her room until dinner was ready.

Dinner was a tense affair. Sirius and Katherine noticed the way Cicile behaved, if possible even more distant than when she first came. They wondered if it had something to do with the punishment from Dumbledore. After dessert, Cicile went back to her room, while Katherine, Sirius, Harry, Sophia and Gabriel went out for a game of Quidditch. Katherine and Sirius couldn't keep their mind with it, though. They kept thinking about Cicile. Gabriel noticed and told them that he'd go back to the house, to check up on her.

'Cicy?' Gabriel was standing in her doorway, staring at the girl, who was, once again, sitting near the window, crying. 'Are you alright?' Cicile didn't turn around and didn't say anything. Gabriel walked to her and noticed that she was drawing something in her notebook. Her eyes didn't seem to look at the drawing, though, they were closed. Gabriel looked at the paper. He saw a boy, looking like him, but it could be Harry, facing Dumbledore. Although the paper didn't tell him anything else, he knew when it was. He had a conversation in his own dimension with Dumbledore after Sirius's dead. It looked an awful lot like that one. All of a sudden, Cicile snapped out of her trance and closed her notebook, after she'd written two dates on them. Then she noticed Gabriel standing there. Another tear rolled over her cheek. 'Cicy..' he said, and he hugged her. And for once, she didn't refuse the contact.

Cicile opened her notebook again, later that night, when Gabriel went to his own room. She looked at a few drawings before she found the one she was looking for. A girl with bushy hair, standing in black, looking at two coffins. She knew the girl to be Hermione and she wondered if the two coffins were her parents'. She looked at the dates she'd written, although she could tell them without looking. The third of August. She sighed. She wanted to be with Hermione, but she still had to find a way to get there. She still had a few weeks..

The next few weeks were the same as the ones before. Cicile only came out of her room to 'train' as she called it (although no one knew what she was doing, not even Gabriel) and to eat. So, it came as a surprise, when she stayed downstairs after breakfast. Gabriel, immediately knowing that something was wrong, looked at her. She shook her head and went looking for Katherine. She found her in the kitchen. 'Katherine? I was wondering if it was possible for me to visit Hermione today?' Katherine turned around and stared at the girl who hadn't spoken for nearly two weeks. 'Of course it is, dear. Do you want me to bring you?' Cicile shook her head. 'I'm sure I'm able to get there by myself, I don't mean to cause you trouble. Thank you though, for your permission.' With that, she went back upstairs and took her brown leather bag. She copied the drawing and placed in Gabriel's room. Then, she turned on her spot an apparated to Hermione.

When Gabriel went into his room, a few hours later, he didn't see the drawing immediately. It took him a few minutes, but he found it. First, he found it amusing, to see that kind of drawing on his pillow. But then he realised that it was Cicile's handwriting. And then he remembered her gift. He swore and ran downstairs. 'Katherine?!' he yelled, 'where the hell is Cicile?' Katherine ran out of the kitchen, thinking something bad happened. 'Gabriel! No need for shouting! She's at Hermione's place. Why?' He paled, and Katherine began to worry. She placed her hand on his shoulder, just when he apparated, thus taking Katherine with him. They landed in front of Hermione's house. Gabriel noticed the black car, while Katherine was still busy thinking about how Gabriel had been able to apparate.

'Hermione?' Cicile called, when she walked into the house. She found the girl in the living room, not even crying, but just staring in front of her. Cicile sat next to her and gave her a hug. Hermione immediately returned the hug and started to cry. They sat like that for a while, when Gabriel and Katherine apparated into the house. Gabriel paled even more, when he saw Hermione crying, but Katherine didn't know what was going on. Cicile shot them a glare, and Gabriel pulled Katherine out of the room.

'Hermione's parents died.' He sat at the kitchen table, with a mug of coffee in front of him. Katherine looked out of the window. 'Oh dear..'

When it became dark outside, Hermione stopped crying and looked at Cicile. 'Thank you.' Cicile nodded and rose, pulling Hermione with her. 'It will be fine. I know it's hard to believe that right now, but it will be fine. One day, you're going to wake up, and you notice that you can't cry anymore, not for that reason. You're just going to be happy that you knew them and that they knew you.' Hermione looked at her and nodded. Cicile sighed. 'My brother and Katherine are sitting in your kitchen. Do you want to see them or shall we just go to my room? You can stay there for the night.' Hermione looked at the kitchen. 'Let's go in there and see them. Eh.. Can you apparate us away when I..' Cicile nodded and opened the kitchen door. Gabriel looked up and walked to the coffee pot, to pour two other cups. Katherine looked at the girls and gave Hermione a hug. Hermione was surprised, but hugged her back. 'Oh dear, you can stay with us. For as long as you want to.'

When the four of them arrived at the house, Katherine immediately dragged Hermione to the kitchen, to meet Sirius and Sophia. Hermione followed her, and Gabriel walked behind her. Cicile stayed where she was, however. Gabriel turned around to look at his sister. 'Cicy. Come on, she needs your help. She's never going to accept Katherine's comforting.' She nodded and walked after him.

Gabriel walked into the kitchen and took a chair, while Cicile remained standing in the doorway. Hermione sat at the table, with Katherine next to her. Hermione turned her head to Cicile. 'Thanks, Cicy. Thank you so much.' Cicile nodded. 'It's fine.' Katherine looked at the two girls. 'Hermione? What do you prefer, your own room or sleeping in Cicile's room?' Hermione looked thoughtful. 'Cicile's room, please.' Katherine nodded and rose, ready to make a bed for Hermione, when Cicile stopped her. 'I'll do that.' Cicile walked away, to her room, leaving a dumbfounded Katherine behind.

Hermione was in her bed, when Gabriel entered the room, looking for his sister. She was sitting at the window, again. He walked to her and gave her a paper. 'I figured you wanted this back.' Cicile didn't need to open it to know what it was. The drawing she left in Gabriel's room. 'Thank you, Gabriel.' He sat in the other chair. 'Cicy? We're going to Diagon Alley in three days. Do you want to come or are you going to order?' Cicile shrugged. 'I don't even know if I'm still in Hogwarts. I suspected a letter from Dumbledore by now, but I still haven't gotten anything.' Gabriel looked at her with a sad expression. 'Just one more year, Cicy.' She almost laughed. 'One more year? It's going to be though, Gabriel. You have to remember what I said at Gringotts. You have to follow that rule. Please.' He shook his head. 'No, Cicy. I'm not doing that again.' 'You have to. I am replaceable. You're not. Please, just do this for me. I've lived quite a long time on my own. I'm sure I can survive another year. After that, everything will get better. I promise.' He shook his head. 'I'm not going to leave you on your own AGAIN. You have to accept that you're my sister. And I, being the elder brother, have to look out for you.' She looked at him. 'Living a lie doesn't mean that it's the truth. We have to do this. Keep the promise you made. Please.' Gabriel slowly nodded his head. 'I don't want to do this, Cicile. But I also know that this is the only option we have.' Cicile shook her head. 'Not true. We can disappear. We can leave them on their own. But that's not why we came here. Last time around, you did what you had to do because you wanted to protect everyone. Why don't you have the same drive this time?' Gabriel looked away from his sister. She'd asked the question he'd been asking himself for a few weeks. 'I'm done with it, I guess. Last time, all eyes were on me. This time, I'm not the hero. This time I'm.. Hell, I don't even know who I am. I don't have that drive anymore, because I know that things will be different.' A tear fell from Cicile's eye when she thought about everyone they'd lost. 'Gabriel. This is our second chance. Don't give up. You can't leave them on their own. You have to save them. Please.' Gabriel didn't say anything and walked out of the room. Another tear fell from Cicile's eye. Hermione, who'd followed the conversation, started to wonder again about who they were. She wanted to ask Cicile, but when she saw the girl sitting near the window, silently crying, she thought better of it. She went to sleep.

Cicile stayed up for another few hours, unable to sleep. She knew what kind of dreams awaited her when she closed her eyes. Not dreams she wanted to have.

The next morning, Hermione and Cicile woke early, because of an owl ticking on Cicile's window. Cicile came out of her bed without protest and took the letter from the owl. She looked at the seal and put it in her bag. It was a letter from Hogwarts and she already knew what it said. Hermione, however, was curious and wanted to know what the letter said. 'Aren't you going to open it?' she asked. Cicile shook her head. 'No. I already know what it says. Let's head down to breakfast, shall we? If you want to, then you can borrow some clothes..' Hermione nodded and Cicile opened her brown leather bag and pulled out a few pieces. 'Eh.. Skirt, shirt, shoes.. Anything else?' Hermione blushed. 'Do you have a hairbrush?' Cicile laughed. 'Of course I have. Just take the one from the bathroom.' Half an hour later, they walked down to the dining room.

'Girls, we want to go to Diagon alley in two days. Have you had your letters?' Hermione and Cicile nodded. 'Good. Cicile, did you hear anything from professor Dumbledore about next year?' Cicile looked at her and Katherine was almost sorry that she asked. There was something very sad in her eyes. 'Yes, he mailed me. He wants to talk to you about my behaviour in the holiday before giving me another chance. He's wondering if it is better to get me resorted. But he'll tell you that himself, I suppose. You don't believe me anyway..' Gabriel looked at his sister. 'Cicile! Do remember what you are saying!' Cicile laughed. 'Relax, bother dear, I know what I'm doing.' He didn't look convinced.


End file.
